holocaustwikiaorg-20200214-history
Zeit des Nationalsozialismus
Dieser Artikel handelt von der Aufstiegs- und Regierungszeit der Nationalsozialisten in Deutschland bis 1945. Zu ihrer Ideologie siehe Nationalsozialismus. Zu dem von ihnen errichteten/verändertem # Staatswesen siehe Deutsches Reich 1933 bis 1945. Zu ihrer politischen Herrschaft in Österreich siehe Österreich in der Zeit des Nationalsozialismus.}} Als Zeit des Nationalsozialismus (abgekürzt NS-Zeit) wird die Regierungszeit der Nationalsozialistischen Deutschen Arbeiterpartei im Deutschen Reich von der Ernennung Adolf Hitlers zum Reichskanzler am 30. Januar 1933 bis zur bedingungslosen Kapitulation der Wehrmacht am 8. Mai 1945 vor den Alliierten und ihren Verbündeten bezeichnet. Die Nationalsozialisten errichteten in Deutschland eine Diktatur mit totalitären Herrschaftspraktiken und begannen einen Eroberungskrieg östlich seiner Reichsgrenzen, der sich zum Weltkrieg entwickelte. Neben der Verfolgung und Ermordung politisch Andersdenkender verübten sie zahlreiche Massenverbrechen an ethnischen und religiösen Minderheiten. Dies gipfelte in der geplanten und administrativ organisierten industriellen Massenvernichtung, unter teils vorauseilendem Gehorsam und teils spontaner Mitwirkung genügend lokaler Helfer: etwa sechs Millionen europäische Juden wurden im Holocaust, einem historisch beispiellosen Verbrechen, ermordet. Diese Ära wird allgemein als Tiefpunkt der christlich geprägten Kultur und Geschichte Europas und Deutschlands angesehen.Vgl. Christa Berg (Hrsg.): Handbuch der deutschen Bildungsgeschichte. Band 6: 1945 bis zur Gegenwart. Beck, München 1998, ISBN 3-406-32467-3, S. 1. Überblick miniatur|Aufmarsch beim Reichsparteitag der NSDAP 1935 Die Zeit des Nationalsozialismus wird oft einer Epoche des Faschismus zugeordnet. Dieser entstand in Italien und herrschte dort von 1922 bis 1943. Beide hatten wesentliche Merkmale gemeinsam: die Diktatur einer einzigen, zentralistisch aufgebauten Partei, einen Führerkult, Militarismus, aggressiven Nationalismus, antidemokratische, antikommunistische und totalitäre Ziele sowie eine in Konkurrenz zum Sozialismus beanspruchte „Einheit von Volk und Staat“. Der Nationalsozialismus unterschied sich aber vom italienischen Faschismus durch seinen radikalen Rassismus und Antisemitismus, die seine weiträumigen Eroberungs- und Vernichtungsziele begründeten. Das NS-Regime begann, als der deutsche Reichspräsident Paul von Hindenburg den NSDAP-Führer Adolf Hitler zum deutschen Reichskanzler ernannte und dieser das Kabinett Hitler aus Nationalsozialisten, Deutschnationalen und Stahlhelm, Bund der Frontsoldaten zur neuen Regierung berief. Es wurde bis 1934 durch Terrormaßnahmen gegen politische Gegner, gesetzliche Aufhebung großer Teile der Weimarer Reichsverfassung, Verbot aller anderen Parteien und Gleichschaltung fast aller politisch-gesellschaftlichen Kräfte durchgesetzt und gefestigt. Von Anfang an verfolgte das Regime eine Innen- und Außenpolitik, die Deutschlands Niederlage im Ersten Weltkrieg vergessen machen und seine damals verlorene Großmachtstellung erneuern und erweitern sollte. Dazu wurden von deutscher Seite bis 1936 mit dem Austritt aus dem Völkerbund, der Aufrüstung der Wehrmacht sowie der Besetzung des entmilitarisierten Rheinlands wichtige Teile des Versailler Vertrags außer Kraft gesetzt. 1938 folgte der Anschluss Österreichs an das nunmehr „Großdeutsche Reich“. Im selben Jahr erlaubte das Münchner Abkommen Deutschland die Eingliederung des Sudetenlandes. Dieser Politik stimmten die meisten Deutschen zu. Volksabstimmungen ergaben 1935, 1936 und 1938 große Mehrheiten für damalige Entscheidungen Hitlers. Dies hatte vier Hauptgründe: * Gleichschaltung und Terror gegen alle Andersdenkenden schüchterten die Bevölkerung ein. * Ein beginnender Aufschwung der Weltkonjunktur, staatliche Investitionsprogramme, vor allem für Aufrüstung und militärisch nutzbare Infrastrukturen, belebten die Wirtschaft und bewirkten in der zweiten Hälfte der 1930er Jahre Vollbeschäftigung, wobei die Löhne auf dem niedrigen Niveau der Weltwirtschaftskrise verharrten. * Die Ideologie der Volksgemeinschaft vermittelte vielen Deutschen das Gefühl, in einer zunehmend egalitären Gesellschaft ohne Klassengegensätze zu leben. * Sie erlebten die außenpolitischen Maßnahmen der Nationalsozialisten als Erfolge und Wiedergutmachung vergangener nationaler Demütigungen. Mit Beginn des Polenfeldzuges am 1. September 1939 setzte das NS-Regime seine jahrelang vorbereitete Eroberungs- und Germanisierungspolitik gewaltsam durch. Damit löste es den Zweiten Weltkrieg aus, in dessen Verlauf die nationalsozialistische Gewalt zu millionenfachem Völkermord anwuchs. Am 27. September 1940 schlossen NS-Deutschland, das faschistisch regierte Italien und das Kaiserreich Japan – die sogenannten Achsenmächte – den Dreimächtepakt als politische und militärische Koalition. Nach raschen Siegen über die Niederlande, Belgien, Frankreich und Norwegen 1940 brach das NS-Regime den Deutsch-sowjetischen Nichtangriffspakt von 1939 und griff am 22. Juni 1941 die Sowjetunion an („Unternehmen Barbarossa“). Am 11. Dezember 1941 erfolgte die Kriegserklärung Deutschlands und Italiens an die Vereinigten Staaten. Die Kriegswende begann im Herbst und Winter 1942/1943 mit den deutschen Niederlagen in den Schlachten von El Alamein und Stalingrad. Mitte 1943 war der Wendepunkt des deutschen U-Boot-Kriegs im Atlantik. Die britischen und US-amerikanischen Luftstreitkräfte erreichten ab Frühjahr/Sommer 1944 fast die völlige Luftherrschaft über Deutschland und zerstörten im Bombenkrieg ganze Städte. Anfang Juni 1944 landeten westalliierte Truppen in der Normandie (Operation Overlord) und eröffneten damit die zweite Front im Westen mit dem Ziel, die Truppen der Wehrmacht auf deutsches Gebiet zurückzudrängen und das NS-Regime schließlich zu stürzen. Die alliierten Truppen erreichten die Grenzen des „Altreichs“ im Oktober 1944. US-amerikanische und sowjetische Truppen trafen sich in Mitteldeutschland am 25. April 1945 („Elbe Day“). Nach Hitlers Selbstmord am 30. April 1945 endete zwei Tage später die Schlacht um Berlin. Daraufhin kapitulierte die Wehrmacht am 8. Mai 1945 bedingungslos vor den Alliierten und ihren Verbündeten. Der Zweite Weltkrieg kostete etwa 55 bis 60 Millionen Menschenleben. In seinem Verlauf ermordeten Nationalsozialisten und ihre Helfer etwa ein Drittel aller europäischen Juden (Shoah), etwa 3,5 Millionen nichtjüdische Sowjetbürger und Polen (siehe dazu Verbrechen der Wehrmacht), mindestens 100.000, eventuell über 500.000 Sinti und Roma (Porajmos), etwa 200.000 Behinderte (u. a. „Aktion T4“), eine unbekannte Zahl deutscher „Asozialer“ und etwa 5.000 Homosexuelle (→ Rosa Winkel). In der nationalsozialistischen Rassenhygiene galten diese Gruppen als „minderwertige“ bzw. „lebensunwerte“ „Rassenschädlinge“. Vor dem Krieg waren bereits etwa 20.000 als gefährlich eingestufte politische Regimegegner, meist Angehörige der Linksparteien, und etwa 1.200 Zeugen Jehovas ermordet worden. Deserteure, Plünderer und Saboteure erhielten als „Volksschädlinge“ in der Regel die Todesstrafe. Entstehung des Nationalsozialismus Aufstiegsbedingungen Die politischen, sozialen und ökonomischen Bedingungen für den Aufstieg des Nationalsozialismus wurden im und durch den Ersten Weltkrieg geschaffen. Sie belasteten und begleiteten die Weimarer Republik seit ihrer Gründung: * die unvollständige, mit Bürgerkrieg beendete Novemberrevolution, in deren Verlauf die führenden Sozialdemokraten mit den Verursachern des Weltkriegs und der Kriegsniederlage – kaiserlichen Eliten und Oberster Heeresleitung (OHL) –, paktierten, statt diese zu entmachten und für die Folgen ihres Handelns haftbar zu machen, * die Auflagen des Friedensvertrages von Versailles und seiner Reparationsforderungen, die zu tragen die Siegermächte der Entente den demokratischen Kräften Deutschlands aufbürdeten und die sie später mit Ruhrbesetzung, Dawesplan und Youngplan durchzusetzen versuchten. Ab 1919 kamen hinzu: * die Realitätsverweigerung großer, von rechtsgerichteten Parteien und Medien beeinflusster Bevölkerungsteile, die weder Kriegsniederlage noch Demokratie akzeptierten und die propagierte Dolchstoßlegende und die Legende der Kriegsschuldlüge glaubten, * rechts- und linksradikale Kräfte, die die parlamentarische Demokratie ablehnten, verachteten und destabilisierten, * Putschversuche (Kapp-Putsch und Hitlerputsch) und gelungene Staatsstreiche (Preußenschlag), * eine weitgehend aus dem Kaiserreich beibehaltene Verwaltung und Justiz, die die Weimarer Verfassung nicht aktiv und ausreichend schützten und deren Feinde nicht wirksam in die Schranken wiesen, * Wirtschaftskrisen, die Inflation, Lohndeflation und Massenarbeitslosigkeit bewirkten * fortwährend instabile und handlungsunfähige Regierungen, die den Wirtschaftskrisen nicht rechtzeitig und energisch genug gegensteuerten und diese teilweise noch verschärften, * das Versäumnis und die Unfähigkeit der demokratischen, liberalen und linksgerichteten Kräfte, sich auf ein gemeinsames Handeln gegen die Antidemokraten und Nationalsozialisten zu verständigen, * Aushöhlung der Demokratie durch ein Präsidialsystem, das Konstruktionsmängel der Weimarer Verfassung wie den Notverordnungsparagrafen 48 ausnutzte und damit schließlich die Nationalsozialisten an die Macht brachte. Erster Weltkrieg miniatur|Erich Ludendorff Für den Ersten Weltkrieg waren primär die Berliner und Wiener Regierungen und deren Militärstäbe verantwortlich. Die Niederlage Deutschlands war vor allem Folge verfehlter Kriegsziele und Kriegsführung der dritten kaiserlichen OHL unter Erich Ludendorff und Paul von Hindenburg. Ihr Streben nach einem „Siegfrieden“ und weitreichenden Eroberungen, der bedingungslose U-Boot-Krieg, der den Kriegseintritt der USA bewirkte, und die Ablehnung von inneren Friedensbemühungen und äußeren Verhandlungsangeboten bewirkten zuletzt eine vollständige Niederlage und eine soziale Revolution. Nach der gescheiterten Frühjahrsoffensive an der Westfront versuchten die beiden Generäle, ihr Versagen den liberalen und demokratischen Kräften im Reichstag aufzubürden, indem sie empfahlen, diese in die Regierung einzubinden und die zuvor abgelehnten Waffenstillstandsbedingungen des US-Präsidenten Woodrow Wilson anzunehmen. Dies geschah in der Oktoberreform 1918. Damit schoben sie zugleich die Verantwortung für die Folgen der Niederlage den demokratischen Kräften zu, die nun statt ihrer die Kapitulationsbedingungen des 10. November 1918 und später den Versailler Vertrag akzeptieren und unterzeichnen mussten. Das bereitete die seit 1919 verbreitete Propagandalüge der Dolchstoßlegende vor. Von 1880 bis 1914 etablierte sich der Antisemitismus in Deutschland, so in der Deutschen Turnerschaft, dem Offizierskorps, den meisten Studentenverbindungen und einigen nationalistischen und rassistischen Parteien. Diese Gruppen radikalisierten sich während des Krieges. Das Programm der Deutschvölkischen Partei erklärte die „Vernichtung des Judentums“ zur „Weltfrage des 20. Jahrhunderts“. Zu Deutschbund, Gobineaugesellschaft, Reichshammerbund kamen im Kriegsverlauf u. a. die Thulegesellschaft und der Alldeutsche Verband hinzu. Dessen Vorsitzender Heinrich Claß wollte die nahe Kriegsniederlage den Juden anlasten und sie nach Kriegsende gewaltsam vertreiben lassen. Anhänger dieser Ziele sammelten sich dann vielfach in der NSDAP. Novemberrevolution Die Novemberrevolution beendete die faktisch bestehende Militärdiktatur in Deutschland und ermöglichte die Gründung einer parlamentarischen Republik. Doch in ihrem Verlauf stützte sich die SPD-Führung um Friedrich Ebert, Philipp Scheidemann und Gustav Noske auf das kaiserliche Militär, um weitergehende Forderungen der Revolutionäre abzuwehren. Dazu schloss Ebert am 9. November 1918 den geheimen Ebert-Groener-Pakt mit der OHL. Den Spartakusaufstand und Anläufe zu einer Räterepublik in einigen Großstädten ließ er mit Hilfe zurückgekehrter kaiserlicher Fronttruppen und republikfeindlicher Freikorps niederschlagen. Diese blutigen, bürgerkriegsartigen Kämpfe überschatteten die Entstehung der Weimarer Demokratie und begünstigten auch bei Teilen der linken Wählerbasis eine republikfeindliche Einstellung. Die kaiserlichen Militärs behielten trotz der Kriegsniederlage ihre bisherige Stellung und wurden nicht demokratisiert. Die Strukturen und das Personal der Kaiserzeit mit oft rechtsextremer Einstellung in weiten Teilen von Wirtschaft, Verwaltung, Justiz und Militär wurden in die Weimarer Republik übernommen. Die Weimarer Reichsverfassung schützte ausdrücklich einige Privilegien des kaiserlichen Beamtenapparats. In dieser innenpolitischen Situation entstand die NSDAP. Sie war weder die einzige noch die erste rechtsextreme Partei, die die Republik von Grund auf ablehnte und bekämpfte. Diese Haltung verband sie mit einer Reihe von national-konservativen und nationalistischen Parteien, die sich um 1918/1919 neu gründeten, vor allem die DNVP. Sie vertrat die antidemokratische Grundhaltung von großen Teilen des konservativen, das heißt monarchistisch-kaisertreuen Bürgertums. Seit 1919 begingen Rechtsextremisten einige politische Morde an bedeutenden Vertretern der Arbeiterbewegung wie Rosa Luxemburg, Karl Liebknecht und Kurt Eisner. Die Münchner Räterepublik wurde durch die Freikorps brutal niedergeschlagen, und auch liberale und konservative „Erfüllungspolitiker“ (Walter Rathenau, Matthias Erzberger) wurden ermordet. Rechtsextreme Täter entgingen häufig einer Strafverfolgung oder wurden milde bestraft, gegen politisch motivierte Straftaten von Sozialisten und Kommunisten ging die Justiz dagegen mit äußerster Härte vor. Die Weimarer Justiz ließ auch die massenwirksame Propaganda von der Kriegsschuldlüge, den Novemberverbrechern und der Dolchstoßlegende zu, die rechtsextreme, rechtskonservative und sogar Teile der liberalen Parteien und Medien vertraten. Ebert hatte bei der Rückkehr der Fronttruppen vom „im Felde unbesiegten“ deutschen Heer gesprochen; Hindenburg behauptete 1920 vor dem Untersuchungsausschuss für Kriegsschuldfragen, das Heer sei „von hinten… erdolcht“ worden. Der Vorwurf sollte die demokratischen und linken Kräfte treffen, deren Revolution das von den Generälen hinausgezögerte Kriegsende erzwungen hatte. Die Dolchstoßlegende wurde von zahlreichen Medien, vor allem des Hugenberg-Pressekonzerns, aufgegriffen und propagiert. miniatur|Sturmabteilung aus Essen, 1926 Die Demokraten in der Verwaltung der Weimarer Republik wurden zum Teil systematisch verunglimpft: so z. B. der Berliner Polizeipräsident Bernhard Weiß, der gegen Rechtsbrüche der SA vorging. Die Bildung solcher paramilitärischen Verbände wurde ebenfalls von den Behörden geduldet: Die SA begleitete die Versammlungen und Kundgebungen ihrer Partei und begann auch bei anderen Parteiversammlungen immer wieder Straßen- und Saalschlachten. Ferner verhinderten institutionelle Probleme der Weimarer Republik eine tragfähige, demokratisch legitimierte Politik. Da im Parlament selten konstruktive parlamentarische Mehrheiten entstanden, wurden mehrfach Neuwahlen ausgerufen. Gerade dies führte am Ende der Republik zu einer Politik, die von Notverordnungen des mächtigen Reichspräsidenten geprägt war. All dies lähmte den demokratischen Willensbildungsprozess und verstärkte die Unzufriedenheit der Bürger mit den etablierten politischen Parteien in den Zeiten der Krise. Entwicklung der NSDAP 1920–1925: Gründung, Verbot und Neuaufbau miniatur|DAP-Mitgliedskarte von Adolf Hitler Die NSDAP ging am 24. Februar 1920 aus der Deutschen Arbeiterpartei (DAP) in München hervor. Sie vertrat in ihrem 25-Punkte-Programm von Anfang an entschieden antidemokratische, völkisch-nationalistische und rassistische, vor allem antisemitische Positionen. Ende des Jahres erwarb sie den Münchner Beobachter und machte ihn zum Völkischen Beobachter (VB), dem „''Kampfblatt der nationalsozialistischen Bewegung Großdeutschlands''“. Adolf Hitler war bis dahin ein in der Öffentlichkeit unbekannter, erfolgloser österreichischer Kunstmaler. Er war im Ersten Weltkrieg einfacher Gefreiter in einem bayerischen Regiment gewesen. Im Auftrag des Militärs besuchte er unter anderem Veranstaltungen der DAP (Deutsche Arbeiterpartei) und wurde zunächst von ihr als Redner angeworben. In dieser Funktion kam er zum Ruf eines „Trommlers“ und „Einpeitschers“ der Partei, der er in Bayern schnell einen gewissen Zulauf aus völkischen Kreisen verschaffen konnte. Hitler wurde 1921 zum Vorsitzenden der NSDAP. Der Organisation schlossen sich auch ehemals führende kaisertreue Militärs an, so zum Beispiel der ehemalige OHL-General Erich Ludendorff. Die NSDAP-Mitglieder gehörten von Beginn an zu den entschiedensten Gegnern der Republik, obwohl auch sie in ihrem Rahmen Wähler zu gewinnen versuchten. Anfangs konnte die neue rechtsextreme Partei die antidemokratische Grundströmung nicht auf ihre Mühlen lenken. Aber sie nutzte die allgemeine Ablehnung des Versailler Vertrages, um die von ihr so bezeichneten „Novemberverbrecher“ an den öffentlichen Pranger zu stellen. Wie allen Rechtsextremen galten ihr besonders die führenden SPD-Politiker, denen 1918 die Macht übergeben worden bzw. „zugefallen“ war (Friedrich Ebert, Philipp Scheidemann), als Erfüllungsgehilfen der alliierten Siegermächte des Ersten Weltkrieges. Sie diffamierte die Demokratie als vorübergehende Erscheinung und nannte sie „Systemzeit“. Diese Propaganda wurde durch die Reparationsforderungen der Alliierten begünstigt. Der Kapp-Putsch vom März 1920 stellte die Republik auf eine erste Bewährungsprobe. Freikorps unter General von Lüttwitz besetzten das Berliner Regierungsviertel und ernannten den ehemaligen Generallandschaftsdirektor Wolfgang Kapp zum Reichskanzler. Die legale Regierung zog sich zunächst nach Dresden und anschließend nach Stuttgart zurück und rief von dort aus zum Generalstreik gegen die Putschisten auf. Der Putsch scheiterte rasch; entscheidend für die Niederlage war die Weigerung der Ministerialbürokratie, den Anordnungen Kapps Folge zu leisten. Die Reichswehr hatte sich demgegenüber abwartend verhalten (Hans von Seeckt: „Truppe schießt nicht auf Truppe.“). Die NSDAP gewann zunächst vor allem in München eine gewisse Anhängerschaft, spielte aber in Bayern während der ersten Jahre der Republik ansonsten kaum eine wichtige politische Rolle. Außerhalb Bayerns wurde Hitler Anfang der 1920er Jahre nicht wirklich ernst genommen. Dennoch versuchten nationalsozialistische Putschisten unter der Führung von Hitler und Ludendorff am 9. November 1923 mit dem sogenannten Hitler-Ludendorff-Putsch die Regierung in Bayern und im Reich abzusetzen. Mitglieder und Anhängerschaft der nationalsozialistischen Bewegung kamen in hohem Maße aus den von der Inflation ruinierten und von anhaltender Deklassierung bedrohten Mittelschichten. [[Datei:Erstausgabe von Mein Kampf.jpg|miniatur|Deutsche Erstausgabe von Mein Kampf, Juli 1925. Ausstellungsstück des Deutschen Historischen Museums in Berlin.]] Der von der nationalsozialistischen Propaganda so bezeichnete „Marsch auf die Feldherrnhalle“ in München wurde von der bayerischen Landespolizei niedergeschlagen. In einem anschließenden Prozess wurde Hitler zur gesetzlichen Mindeststrafe von fünf Jahren Festungshaft in der Festung Landsberg verurteilt. Ludendorff wurde freigesprochen. Die NSDAP wurde verboten. Es entstanden daraufhin zugelassene Ersatzorganisationen. Den Prozess konnte Hitler als Propagandaveranstaltung nutzen. In der Haft, während der Hitler viele Vergünstigungen genoss, entschloss sich Hitler, die Macht in Deutschland auf legalem Wege zu erringen. Er diktierte seinem damaligen Sekretär und späteren Stellvertreter Rudolf Heß seine programmatische Autobiografie „Mein Kampf“, in der er seine Ziele und Vorhaben, die er dann nach 1933 umsetzte, vorwegnahm. Der Putsch war der vorläufige Höhepunkt der Rechtsextremen gewesen, mit einem wirtschaftlichen Aufschwung fiel ihre Bedeutung. Auf dem Markt erschienen Neuheiten wie der für alle zugängliche Rundfunk oder erschwingbare Autos aus der Massenproduktion, die von den Nationalsozialisten früh und erfolgreich genutzt wurden. Die nationalsozialistische Bewegung zerbrach in mehrere Parteien, von denen aber nur zwei eine gewisse Bedeutung erreichten und die auch insgesamt an Stimmen verloren. Eine der beiden bedeutenderen war die Großdeutsche Volksgemeinschaft unter dem von Hitler ausgewählten Alfred Rosenberg, der im Juli 1924 von Julius Streicher und Hermann Esser abgelöst wurde. Sie konkurrierte mit der Nationalsozialistischen Freiheitsbewegung Großdeutschlands mit Gregor Strasser und Erich Ludendorff. Schon am 20. Dezember 1924 wurde Hitler wieder aus der Haft entlassen. 1925–1929: die NSDAP als Splitterpartei Am 27. Februar 1925 wurde die NSDAP in München neu gegründet, und die meisten nationalsozialistischen Gruppen und Parteien vereinigten sich in ihr unter der unumschränkten Führung Hitlers. Die Strukturen der Partei wurden in den folgenden Jahren geprüft und ihre Organisation verbessert. Als 1924 dem Reichspräsidenten Friedrich Ebert im Dolchstoßprozess vorgeworfen wurde, durch seine Beteiligung an den Streiks während des Weltkrieges habe er Landesverrat begangen, ließ er eine Blinddarmentzündung nicht rechtzeitig behandeln und starb 1925. Die folgende Wahl gewann der trotz gegenteiliger öffentlichen Bekundungen noch immer seinem ehemaligen Kaiser treue parteilose Paul von Hindenburg, der von den meisten Rechtsparteien, ihnen voran der DNVP, unterstützt wurde. Für die Wahl hatte die NSDAP mit Erich Ludendorff ebenfalls einen Kandidaten aufgestellt, der aber mit 1,1 % im ersten Wahlgang scheiterte. Hitler, der im selben Jahr seine österreichische Staatsbürgerschaft abgelegt hatte und somit vorerst (bis 1932) als staatenlos firmierte, hatte jedoch zunächst in einigen deutschen Ländern noch öffentliches Redeverbot, das zuletzt 1928 in Preußen aufgehoben wurde, nachdem er nun bekundete, die Machtübernahme auf legalem Weg erreichen zu wollen. 1926 konnte sich Hitler auf dem zweiten Reichsparteitag der NSDAP, der in Weimar stattfand, gegen die Brüder Gregor und Otto Strasser durchsetzen, die als Angehörige des linken Parteiflügels einen nationalen Sozialismus sowie eine außenpolitische Zusammenarbeit mit der Sowjetunion verlangten. Im Dezember 1926 erschien der zweite Band von Mein Kampf, mit dem Hitler die NS-Bewegung endgültig auf antisowjetische Ziele festlegte: den Kampf gegen den jüdischen Bolschewismus und die Eroberung von Lebensraum im Osten.Norbert Kapferer, Der „Totale Krieg“ gegen den „jüdischen Bolschewismus“. Weltanschauliche und propagandistische Einlassungen der NS-Elite und deren Interpretation durch Carl Schmitt, in: Uwe Backes (Hrsg.): Rechtsextreme Ideologien in Geschichte und Gegenwart, Böhlau, Köln 2003, S. 164 f. Fortan setzte Hitler seine Hoffnungen insbesondere in die Wählerschichten des Mittelstandes und der Landbevölkerung, die mit der herrschenden Politik aufgrund wirtschaftlicher Belastungen und entsprechenden Einbußen besonders unzufrieden waren. Allerdings war die NSDAP bis zur Reichstagswahl 1930 kaum mehr als eine Splitterpartei und nur eine von vielen im Reichstag vertretenen völkischen Parteien am politisch rechten Rand. Die lange Zeit größte und einflussreichste unter ihnen, die den völkischen Block anführte, war die DNVP. Bei der Reichstagswahl am 20. Mai 1928 verlor die NSDAP sogar zwei Mandate und kam mit 2,6 % der Wählerstimmen auf nur 12 Sitze im Reichstag. Nachdem sich die politischen, wirtschaftlichen und sozialen Verhältnisse in Deutschland, die seit 1924 relativ stabil geworden waren, ab Mitte 1929 innerhalb weniger Monate wieder dramatisch verschlechterten, änderte sich die politische Parteienlandschaft in kurzer Zeit zugunsten der ideologischen Pole des links- und rechtsextremen Spektrums, was sich gerade auch auf die NSDAP begünstigend auswirkte. 1929–1933: Weltwirtschaftskrise und Demokratiekrise 1929 fand ein Volksentscheid zu „Young-Plan und Kriegsschuldlüge“ statt. Im Mittelpunkt stand eine Neuregelung der Reparationszahlungen. Getragen wurde der Volksentscheid von einem Bündnis aus DNVP, Stahlhelm, NSDAP und Deutschvölkischer Freiheitsbewegung. Die NSDAP durfte sich an der Seite ihrer Bündnispartner als politisch rehabilitiert betrachten. Der Volksentscheid scheiterte, die NSDAP aber hatte mit ihrer Propaganda neue Wählerkreise erreichen können. In den folgenden Jahren gewann die NSDAP immer mehr an Bedeutung. Grund war vor allem die Weltwirtschaftskrise, die auch durch die starken Finanzverflechtungen in Verbindung mit den Reparationszahlungen Deutschlands verstärkt wurde. Im Kontext der Weltwirtschaftskrise stieg die Arbeitslosigkeit in Deutschland sprunghaft an. So verstärkte sich bei vielen Wählern nun der Ruf nach einem „starken Mann“. Vor diesem Hintergrund gewann die Propaganda der NSDAP innerhalb kurzer Zeit ungeahnte Überzeugungskraft: Hitlers Wahlkampfparole, sein Ziel sei es, die „politischen Parteien aus Deutschland hinweg zu fegen“, stieß nun bei vielen Unzufriedenen, besonders aus der Mittelschicht, auf offene Ohren. Sie trieb ihm viele Wähler zu, nicht nur aus dem völkisch-nationalen, sondern auch dem bürgerlich-konservativen Lager. Die Nationalsozialisten verstanden es, die Massen durch Großveranstaltungen für sich zu gewinnen und nutzten modernste Wahlkampfmittel, zum Beispiel die konsequente Emotionalisierung und die Nutzung von Flugzeugen. Ihre Angriffe richteten sich gegen alles, was mit dem Weimarer System in Verbindung gebracht wurde – vom Parteiensystem, bestehend aus verschiedenen relativ kleinen Parteien und Splitterparteien, bis hin zum eigentlichen demokratisch-parlamentarischen Prinzip. Auf die am 28. März 1930 an der Frage der Regelung der Arbeitslosenversicherung gescheiterten SPD-geführten Regierung Hermann Müller folgte ein Kabinett unter der Führung von Heinrich Brüning vom rechten Flügel des Zentrums. Er beabsichtigte eine drastische Senkung der Einkommen der Lohnabhängigen und der Sozialleistungen. Nachdem er sich damit im Parlament nicht durchsetzen konnte, regierte er durch die mit Art. 48 der Weimarer Verfassung mögliche Notverordnung. Mit dem Ernennungsrecht nach Art. 53 der Weimarer Verfassung war in Verbindung mit dem Notverordnungsrecht nach Art. 48 WRV und dem Parlamentsauflösungsrecht nach Art. 25 ein Präsidialkabinett möglich, also eine Minderheitsregierung, die nur auf das Vertrauen des Präsidenten und dessen Notstandsvollmachten gestützt war. Ein solches Präsidialkabinett wurde unter Brünings Führung etabliert. SPD, KPD, NSDAP und Teile der DNVP verlangten Aufhebung der Notverordnung. Dem folgte der Reichspräsident. Bei den anschließenden Wahlen konnte die NSDAP die Zahl ihrer Abgeordneten von 12 auf 107 erhöhen und wurde damit zur zweitstärksten Partei. Es kam zum zweiten Präsidialkabinett Brüning, nun von der SPD toleriert. Die Regierung verfügte Lohn- und Gehaltskürzungen, beschränkte die Leistungen der Arbeitslosenversicherung, hob aber gleichzeitig die Beitragssätze an. Zugleich erhöhte sie die Steuern auf Löhne und Einkommen, die Umsatzsteuer sowie die Steuern auf Bier, Tabak und Zucker. Die Präsidialkabinette Brüning (1930–1932) trugen wesentlich zur Entfremdung der Bevölkerung von der Weimarer Demokratie bei und gewöhnten sie an nichtdemokratische politische Verhältnisse. In einem Prozess gegen Offiziere der Reichswehr, denen die Verbreitung von nationalsozialistischer Propaganda vorgeworfen wurde, bezeugte Hitler in seinem öffentlichkeitswirksamen Legalitätseid, dass er die Macht „nicht mit illegalen Mitteln“ anstrebe, und trat damit Gerüchten über einen Putsch entgegen. Die NSDAP brauche „noch zwei bis drei Wahlen“, dann werde sie „in der Mehrheit sitzen“ und „den Staat so gestalten, wie wir ihn haben wollen“. miniatur|links|Einzug der Fahnenkompanien des Stahlhelms in das [[Deutsches Stadion (Berlin)|Berliner Stadion während der Großveranstaltung „Zehn Jahre Versailler Vertrag“.]] Innerhalb des rechten Parteispektrums vollzog sich eine Verschiebung von der Mitte hin zum Rechtsradikalismus. Massenhaft gingen Wähler aus den Parteien der bürgerlichen Mitte wie der DStP und der DVP nach rechtsaußen. Traditionelle Wähler der rechtsradikalen DNVP gingen über zur noch weiter rechts stehenden NSDAP. Geringere Verschiebungen gab es innerhalb der Linken. Die Sozialdemokraten blieben die linke Mehrheitskraft, verloren zwar Stimmen an die KPD, die jedoch bis in die erste Jahreshälfte 1932 über etwa 13 % nicht hinauskam. Inzwischen hatte sich die politische Auseinandersetzung stark in den außerparlamentarischen Raum verlagert. Die Wehrverbände der Parteien – die SA der NSDAP, der der DNVP nahestehende Stahlhelm, der an die KPD angelehnte Rotfrontkämpferbund, das sozialdemokratisch dominierte Reichsbanner Schwarz-Rot-Gold – begegneten sich in militant ausgetragenen Konflikten auf den Straßen und in den Versammlungssälen. Es ereigneten sich bürgerkriegsähnliche Szenen. Sie verstärkten vor allem innerhalb der kleinbürgerlichen und bürgerlichen Schichten das dort traditionell starke Verlangen nach „Ruhe und Ordnung“ und kamen so den Nationalsozialisten entgegen, die dort vermehrt als die Kraft betrachtet wurden, die mit einer Beseitigung demokratischer Verhältnisse die Ordnung wiederherstellen würde. Am 11. Oktober 1931 vereinigten sich auf Initiative der DNVP unter ihrem Vorsitzenden, dem Mediengroßunternehmer Alfred Hugenberg, DNVP, Stahlhelm, NSDAP und weitere rechtsradikale Organisationen zur kurzlebigen Harzburger Front. Zu einer stabilen Kooperation zwischen Nationalsozialisten und konservativen Nationalisten kam es vor 1933 nicht. Als Reaktion bildeten die republiktreuen Organisationen unter dem Fahnensymbol der drei Pfeile die Eiserne Front. Der NSDAP gelang es, die Stimmung der Bevölkerung durch populäre Parolen gegen den Parlamentarismus aufzugreifen. Am 27. Januar 1932 hielt Hitler einen Vortrag im Düsseldorfer Industrieclub, wo er sowohl das auf Privateigentum gegründete freie Unternehmertum als auch das nationalsozialistische Führerprinzip auf das Leistungsprinzip zurückführte. Die Kontakte zwischen NSDAP und Industrie sollten zudem durch zwei miteinander rivalisierende Beraterstäbe gefördert werden, durch die vom ehemaligen Reichsbankpräsidenten Hjalmar Schacht gegründete Arbeitsstelle Dr. Schacht sowie den vom Chemieunternehmer Wilhelm Keppler geleiteten Industrieausschuss für Wirtschaftsfragen. Die Spenden der Industrie blieben aber wenig bedeutend. Zwar erhielt die Partei mitunter beträchtliche Zuwendungen von einzelnen Großunternehmern, etwa von Friedrich Flick, Albert Vögler und vor allem Fritz Thyssen. Ihre wichtigsten Geldquellen blieben aber Mitgliedsbeiträge und der Verkauf von Eintrittskarten zu Parteiversammlungen. Erst nach der Machtübernahme kooperierte die Großindustrie verstärkt mit der nationalsozialistischen Führung.Henry Ashby Turner, Die Großunternehmer und der Aufstieg Hitlers. Siedler Verlag, Berlin 1985. Hitler, der seit 1925 auf eigenes Betreiben staatenlos war, erlangte Ende Februar 1932 die deutsche Staatsangehörigkeit (→ Einbürgerung Adolf Hitlers). Dadurch konnte bei der Reichspräsidentenwahl 1932 kandidieren. Bezeichnend für die Situation der Republik war, dass keiner der Kandidaten Thälmann, Hitler, Hindenburg und Theodor Duesterberg ein Demokrat war. Die Parteien der Mitte bis zur SPD unterstützten den Sieger Hindenburg, um einen Erfolg Hitlers zu verhindern. Das gelang, Hindenburg wurde wiedergewählt. Weil dies aber nur mit Unterstützung der von ihm verachteten Sozialdemokraten gelungen war, war der alte Herr verstimmt. Reichskanzler Brüning hatte sich zudem mit seinem Verbot der SA und der Osthilfeverordnung, die von den ostpreußischen Grundbesitzern – zu denen auch Hindenburg gehörte – stark kritisiert wurde, beim Reichspräsidenten in Misskredit gebracht. Hindenburg nahm ihm zudem übel, dass er auf sein Betreiben auch von den Anhängern der SPD zum Reichspräsidenten gewählt worden war. Er entzog ihm sein Vertrauen, und Brüning, der aufgrund seiner Sparpolitik in der Bevölkerung ohnehin kaum Rückhalt besaß, musste zurücktreten. Der Kanzler wurde nach eigenem Bekunden „hundert Meter vor dem Ziel“ gestürzt, da seine Deflationspolitik noch keine Wirkung entfalten konnte. Auch sein Ziel der Gleichberechtigung Deutschlands und der endgültigen Aufhebung der Reparationen hatte er nicht erreicht. Sein Nachfolger Franz von Papen ersuchte Hindenburg sofort um Auflösung des Parlaments. Er wollte die Unterstützung der Nationalsozialisten und hob dafür das Verbot der SA und der SS wieder auf. Hitler hatte die Wahl zum Reichspräsidenten verloren, aber einen großen Popularitätsanstieg erreicht. Bei der nächsten Reichstagswahl am 31. Juli 1932 erhielt die NSDAP 230 Mandate und war damit die stärkste Fraktion im Reichstag. Dies war das höchste Wahlergebnis der NSDAP bei demokratischen Wahlen. Hitler wollte von Hindenburg zum Kanzler ernannt werden, die angebotene Vizekanzlerschaft lehnte er ab. Da die Kommunisten 89 Mandate errungen hatten, hatten die beiden extremen Flügelparteien eine negative Mehrheit erreicht, die jede parlamentarische Arbeit unmöglich machte. Papen löste den gerade erst gewählten Reichstag nach einem mit großer Mehrheit gegen ihn gerichteten Misstrauensvotum durch eine vorbereitete Order Hindenburgs wieder auf. Bereits am 20. Juli hatte er die Regierung von Preußen abgesetzt, die letzte Bastion der Republik. Als Vorwand für den „Preußenschlag“, der häufig als Staatsstreich bezeichnet wurde, diente das angebliche Versagen der preußischen Polizei am „Altonaer Blutsonntag“, heftigen Straßenkämpfen zwischen Kommunisten und der von Papen wieder erlaubten SA. Die Neuwahlen vom November des Jahres brachten einen Rückgang der Stimmen für die NSDAP. Die meisten Beobachter interpretierten dies als Anfang vom Ende der NSDAP. Eine regierungsfähige Mehrheit existierte weiterhin nicht. Papen, der inzwischen Konjunkturprogramme gestartet hatte, trat zurück, nachdem ihm klar geworden war, dass er die Unterstützung der Reichswehr bei der Absicherung einer Diktaturregierung nicht besaß. Zudem hatte es der Reichstag aufgrund eines Verfahrensfehlers Papens geschafft, ihm rechtlich wirkungslos, aber öffentlichkeitswirksam das Misstrauen auszusprechen. Aufgrund der fehlenden Unterstützung durch Wehrminister General Kurt von Schleicher, die im Zuge einer militärischen Simulation eines möglichen Aufstandes (des „Planspiels Ott“) sichtbar geworden war, verweigerte Hindenburg die geforderte Auflösung des Reichstags ohne Festsetzung von Neuwahlen. Diese Ausschaltung des Parlaments, gestützt auf das Argument des Staatsnotstands, hätte einen offensichtlichen Verfassungsbruch dargestellt. Papens Nachfolger wurde Kurt von Schleicher, der bis dahin im Hintergrund die Fäden gezogen hatte und für Papens Sturz verantwortlich war. Doch auch sein Konzept, einen Ausweg aus der Krise zu finden, scheiterte. Er hatte eine breite „Querfront“ von den Gewerkschaften bis zum linken Flügel der NSDAP um Gregor Strasser erstrebt, Strasser musste aber vor Hitler kapitulieren. Am 28. Januar 1933 musste auch Schleicher zurücktreten, nachdem er zuletzt selbst von Hindenburg erfolglos die Ausrufung des Staatsnotstands gefordert hatte. Schleicher selbst war kein Demokrat, sein Verhältnis zur NSDAP wandelte sich mehrmals, zuletzt empfahl er Hindenburg ein Kabinett unter Hitler (Akten der Reichskanzlei, Dok. Nr. 72 vom 28. Januar 1933). Schleicher konnte nicht wissen, dass ausgerechnet er, Meister der Intrigen, nun selbst Opfer einer Intrige geworden war: Schon am 4. Januar 1933 hatte sich sein ehemaliger Schützling Franz von Papen mit Hitler zu Geheimverhandlungen im Privathaus des Kölner Bankiers Kurt von Schröder getroffen. Diesem Gespräch folgten weitere, zuletzt auch unter Anwesenheit des Staatssekretärs des Reichspräsidenten, Otto Meissner, und des Sohnes des Reichspräsidenten, Oskar von Hindenburg, beides einflussreiche Berater in der Kamarilla des greisen Paul von Hindenburg. Sie vereinbarten eine Koalitionsregierung aus Deutschnationalen und NSDAP, der außer Hitler nur zwei weitere Nationalsozialisten, nämlich Wilhelm Frick als Innenminister und Hermann Göring als Minister ohne Geschäftsbereich und kommissarischer preußischer Innenminister, angehören sollten. Papen selbst war als Vizekanzler und Reichskommissar für Preußen vorgesehen. Hindenburg, der sich bis zuletzt gegen eine Kanzlerschaft des „böhmischen Gefreiten“ Hitler gesträubt hatte, konnte mit dem Hinweis, dass ein von einer konservativen Kabinettsmehrheit „eingerahmter“ NSDAP-Führer nur eine geringe Gefahr bedeute, beruhigt werden. Ein weiteres zentrales Argument für Hindenburg war die formale Verfassungskonformität der Lösung Hitler. Die Ernennung Hitlers zum Reichskanzler am 30. Januar 1933 bedeutete faktisch das Ende der Weimarer Republik – auch wenn die Weimarer Verfassung formal nie außer Kraft gesetzt wurde. Paul von Hindenburg war in diesen Wochen von verschiedenen Lobbyistenverbänden und den Beratern seiner Kamarilla bearbeitet worden. So forderten ihn im November 1932 in der berühmten Industrielleneingabe mehrere Agrarier, Bankiers und Industrielle auf, Hitler zum Kanzler zu ernennen, während im selben Monat ein DNVP-naher „Deutscher Ausschuss“ sich unter der Überschrift „Mit Hindenburg für Volk und Reich!“ für die Regierung Papen, für die DNVP und damit klar gegen die NSDAP aussprach. Hinzu kamen Pressionen im Zusammenhang mit dem Osthilfeskandal. Inwieweit all dies das seine Entscheidung wirklich beeinflusste, ist schwer zu sagen – Hindenburg hatte zu diesem Zeitpunkt das 86. Lebensjahr erreicht. Vorkriegszeit Errichtung der Diktatur Die Nationalsozialisten feierten die Übergabe der politischen Gewalt an sie und ihre rechtskonservativen Verbündeten, die mit Hitlers Ernennung zum Reichskanzler am 30. Januar 1933 erfolgt war, als „Machtübernahme“, „Machtergreifung“ und „nationale Revolution“,Machtübernahme, in: Hilde Kammer und Elisabeth Bartsch (Hg.), Nationalsozialismus. Begriffe aus der Zeit der Gewaltherrschaft 1933–1945, Rowohlt Taschenbuch Verlag, Reinbek 1992, S. 121 ff. wovon aber nicht die Rede sein kann; vielmehr war Hitler formell mit der Regierungsbildung beauftragt worden, weshalb man in der modernen Geschichtswissenschaft von „''Machtübertragung''“ o.Ä. spricht.Vgl. etwa den Artikel Machtergreifung. In: Zeitgeschichtliches Wörterbuch der deutschen Gegenwartssprache. Hrsg. von Georg Stötzel und Thorsten Eitz. Hildesheim 2002, S. 232 ff.; zusammenfassend siehe Regierungsübertragung auf die NSDAP bei der Bundeszentrale für politische Bildung Aber auch von vielen Deutschen wurde dies Ereignis begeistert begrüßt. Damit begann die in den Folgemonaten durchgesetzte NS-Diktatur. Mit seiner Regierungsbildung („Kabinett Hitler“) setzte Hitler auf ein Bündnis mit den alten Eliten: Nur drei Minister kamen aus der NSDAP, die übrigen waren Mitglieder der DNVP und des Stahlhelms. Hindenburg löste den Reichstag am 1. Februar 1933 auf und setzte Neuwahlen an. In der Verordnung des Reichspräsidenten zum Schutze des Deutschen Volkes am 4. Februar wurde die KPD verboten und erste Notverordnungen erlassen, die vor allem gegen Kommunisten und Sozialisten gerichtet waren und die Presse-, Meinungs- sowie Versammlungsfreiheit einschränkten. Nach dem Reichstagsbrand vom 27. Februar 1933 erließ Hindenburg die Verordnung des Reichspräsidenten zum Schutz von Volk und Staat, die diese Grundrechte der Weimarer Verfassung noch stärker beschnitt. Die Nationalsozialisten sahen zunächst in der organisierten Arbeiterbewegung ihren Hauptgegner, sodass sie in einem ersten Schritt zur Machtfestigung deren Organisationen verboten und zerschlugen. Viele Mitglieder der KPD, der SPD und der kleineren kommunistischen und sozialistischen Parteien sowie der freien Gewerkschaften wurden misshandelt und in „Schutzhaft“ genommen. Überall im Reich entstanden in Turnhallen, Scheunen oder Kellern provisorische Haftorte der SA, in denen die politischen Gegner festgehalten und gefoltert wurden. Ein erstes Konzentrationslager des später dann planmäßig und zentralstaatlich eingerichteten Lagersystems der SS wurde in Dachau errichtet. Es wurde in den Medien bekannt gemacht und gegenüber der Bevölkerung als „Polizeimaßnahme“ für politische Kriminelle begründet. Eine große Zahl der in den Lagern Inhaftierten fiel den Haftbedingungen zum Opfer, zu denen auch Folter und Mord gehörten. Kommunisten und Sozialdemokraten versuchten, sich im Untergrund zu organisieren oder flohen ins Ausland. Dort bildeten sie neue Leitungen, so die SPD in Prag mit ihrer Exilorganisation Sopade. Die vorher verfeindeten Parteien traten nun in einen Dialog. Bei der Reichstagswahl 1933 am 5. März 1933, zu der die Industrie beim Geheimtreffen vom 20. Februar 1933 3 Millionen Reichsmark der NSDAP gespendet hatte, verfehlte die NSDAP die absolute Mehrheit, verschaffte sich diese aber, indem die von der KPD gewonnenen Sitze vor der ersten Reichstagssitzung annulliert wurden. SA-Mitglieder in den Reichstagssitzungen dienten der Einschüchterung der verbliebenen Abgeordneten. Am 21. März 1933 inszenierten die Nationalsozialisten den Tag von Potsdam, um damit die Verbrüderung mit den Traditionen und Eliten Preußens zu demonstrieren und so weiteren Rückhalt im In- und Ausland zu gewinnen. Das sogenannte Ermächtigungsgesetz vom 23. März gab der Regierung zunächst für die Frist von vier Jahren fast uneingeschränkte Gesetzgebungsbefugnisse. Es entmachtete die noch bestehenden anderen Parteien, die außer der SPD im Reichstag alle selbst dafür gestimmt hatten. Im Juli wurden auch sie verboten, die anderen Parteien hatten sich aufgelöst und mit dem „Gesetz gegen die Neubildung von Parteien“ 14. Juli 1933 war die NSDAP die einzig zugelassene Partei in Deutschland. Dementsprechend gab es bei der nächsten Reichstagswahl am 12. November 1933 nur eine Einheitsliste aus NSDAP-Mitgliedern und ausgesuchten Gästen. Der Reichstag verkam zu einem reinen Akklamationsgremium. Die NS-Propaganda ersetzte die freie Presse und Kultur in allen Lebensbereichen. Die NSDAP erhielt viele neue Mitglieder, die die älteren Nationalsozialisten nach dem Wahltermin spotthaft als „Märzgefallene“ bezeichneten. Gleichschaltung Nachdem die NSDAP die Macht übernommen hatte, begann die Gleichschaltung, das heißt Unterwerfung, Selbstunterwerfung und Angleichung aller gesellschaftlichen Organisationen und Institutionen unter das NS-Regime. Erster Schritt dazu war die Gleichschaltung der Länder, die alle hoheitlichen Aufgaben verloren. Ähnliche Maßnahmen betrafen bis Ende 1934 die meisten Vereine, Verbände, Gewerkschaften, die Handwerkerschaft, Studentenverbindungen, Medien, Kultureinrichtungen und die Justiz. Viele der betroffenen Organisationen ordneten sich oft lieber unter, statt von dem neuen System aufgelöst oder verboten zu werden. In Vereinen wurde das Führerprinzip Mitte des Jahres 1933 umgesetzt. Dies äußerte sich formal darin, dass der Vorsitzende des Vereins „entsprechend der Gleichschaltung neugewählt“ wurde. Seine Vertreter ernannte er dann, was „der Genehmigung der höheren Stellen unterlag“. Danach nannte er sich nicht mehr „Vorsitzender“, sondern „Führer“.dokumentiert beispielsweise in: „Gleichschaltung“ im Protokollbuch der Kameradschaft ehemaliger Soldaten Lunestedt, http://www.chronik.lunestedt.de/ehesold.html oder „Gleichschaltung“ im Protokollbuch des Turnvereins Westerbeverstedt, http://www.chronik.lunestedt.de/fussballgruendung.html Parteiorganisationen der NSDAP übernahmen in vielen Bereichen die vormaligen Aufgaben staatlicher Stellen und nicht-staatlicher Interessenverbände. Auf der anderen Seite entstanden innerhalb der nationalsozialistischen und der staatlichen Strukturen zahlreiche neue Ämter sowie Untergliederungen, deren Kompetenzen sich oft überschnitten. Am 10. Mai 1933 fanden überall in Deutschland die Bücherverbrennungen von meist linksgerichteten, liberalen und als „entartet“ angesehenen Autoren statt. Die beiden großen Kirchen waren anfangs von der organisatorischen Gleichschaltung ausgenommen. Die katholischen Bischöfe behielten durch das Reichskonkordat ihre Ämter und Bezirke, die evangelischen Landeskirchen schlossen sich vorbeugend im Juni/Juli 1933 zu einer Reichskirche unter Leitung eines Reichsbischofs zusammen. Jedoch spaltete sich dann die evangelische Kirche in von Deutschen Christen beherrschte [[Zerstörte Kirchen|so genannte zerstörte Landeskirchen]] und Gemeinden der Bekennenden Kirche. Die Deutschen Christen propagierten ein „judenreines“ Evangelium und waren dem Führer ergeben. In der Bekennenden Kirche sammelten sich Christen, die Übergriffe des Staates auf den Glauben und Ausschluss jüdischer Mitglieder ablehnten. Dennoch bildeten diese keine einheitliche Opposition gegen das NS-Regime, vielmehr blieben große Teile dem „Führerstaat“ treu und bejahten den Zweiten Weltkrieg. Nach anfänglichen Erfolgen wurde auch die Bekennende Kirche etwa ab 1937 zunehmend verfolgt. Judenverfolgung 1933–1938 miniatur|hochkant|links|''[[Brain-Drain mit Gewalt'': Auch führende Vertreter der Wissenschaften wurden vertrieben, darunter die Mathematikerin Emmy Noether.]] Die Entrechtung und Verfolgung der deutschen Juden begann direkt nach Hitlers Machtübernahme, zunächst mit gezieltem Straßenterror der SA. Ab März 1933 wurden jüdische Ärzte, Rechtsanwälte, Apotheker, Bademeister usw. aus ihren Freiberufen gedrängt, von ihren Verbänden ausgegrenzt und erhielten Berufsverbote. Am 1. April 1933 organisierte die SA den ersten Boykott jüdischer Geschäfte. Mit dem Gesetz zur Wiederherstellung des Berufsbeamtentums vom 7. April 1933 wurden missliebige Beamte aus dem Staatsdienst entfernt. Der darin enthaltene Arierparagraph war das erste rassistische Gesetz für „Nicht-Arier“ und betraf Anhänger des jüdischen Glaubens oder vermuteter jüdischer Herkunft. Sie wurden zuerst aus dem öffentlichen Dienst, dann auch aus Vereinen, Berufsverbänden und evangelischen Landeskirchen entfernt, die ähnliche Paragraphen einführten. Sie wurden dann auch gesetzlich aus allgemeinen Schulen und allmählich aus dem gesamten öffentlichen Leben ausgeschlossen. Nur ehemaligen jüdischen Soldaten des Ersten Weltkriegs bot das Frontkämpferprivileg bis 1935 einen geringen Schutz. Das Gesetz über die Zulassung zur Rechtsanwaltschaft zielte auf die Ausschaltung jüdischer Rechtsanwälte und wurde ebenfalls am 7. April 1933 erlassen. Infolgedessen wählten etwa 200.000 politisch oder rassisch Verfolgte den Weg der Emigration. Das NS-Regime begrüßte dies als „Flucht von Systemgegnern“. Gleichzeitig ließ es Konzentrationslager – zuerst das KZ Dachau – einrichten, in denen vor allem politische Gegner, aber auch religiöse Minderheiten massenhaft interniert wurden. Damit wurde der diktatorische Charakter des Regimes im In- und Ausland offensichtlich. 1935 entzog das Reichsbürgergesetz sämtlichen deutschen Juden ihre Bürgerrechte. Dennoch emigrierten daraufhin nur wenig mehr von ihnen als zuvor. Die meisten hatten sich auf die Diskriminierungen eingestellt und hofften auf Ablösung des Regimes; dies stellte sich in den Folgejahren als tödlicher Irrtum heraus. 1938 setzte sich die systematische Entrechtung der deutschen Juden mit den Arisierungen, der Verordnung zur Ausschaltung der Juden aus dem deutschen Wirtschaftsleben und der Verordnung über den Einsatz des jüdischen Vermögens fort. Mit administrativen Maßnahmen wie z. B. durch einen zusätzlichen Vornamen, einem „J“ im Reisepass, Kennkarten und Meldelisten wurden alle Juden erfasst. Die Novemberpogrome vernichteten reichsweit die jüdische Kultur in Deutschland. Erstmal wurden zehntausende Juden in KZs inhaftiert. Im Verlauf wurden Hunderte von ihnen misshandelt, ermordet oder in den Tod getrieben. Entmachtung des Röhm-Flügels und Machtkonzentration In ihrem 25-Punkte-Programm hatte die NSDAP unter anderem die Enteignung und Verstaatlichung von Großbetrieben gefordert. Hitler ignorierte dies jedoch, um die Unterstützung der Großindustrie und Reichswehr nicht zu verlieren. Dies rief in der NSDAP Unzufriedenheit und Konflikte über das weitere Vorgehen hervor. Die Sturmabteilung (SA) unter Hitlers Duzfreund Ernst Röhm wollte die Reichswehr übernehmen und trat für eine soziale Umgestaltung der Gesellschaft ein. Dies war mit Hitlers Kriegsplänen nicht vereinbar. miniatur|links|Schulhaus in [[Fürth zur Volksabstimmung über die Vereinigung der Ämter des Reichspräsidenten und des Reichskanzlers am 19. August 1934. Amtliches Ergebnis im Reich: 89,9 Prozent Zustimmung]] Auf Rat von Himmler, Goebbels und Göring ließ Hitler zwischen 30. Juni und 1. Juli 1934 reichsweit etwa 200 Gegner und mögliche Konkurrenten in der NSDAP als vermeintliche Teilnehmer eines – angeblich – durch Röhm geplanten Putsches ermorden. Unter den Opfern waren Gregor Strasser, von Bredow, von Schleicher, von Kahr und Röhm. Damit entschied Hitler den innerparteilichen Machtkampf. Eine gerichtliche Untersuchung dieser Taten fand nie statt. Der Mörder amnestierte sich und die Mittäter öffentlich mit einem Sondergesetz. Es wird vermutet, dass die Reichswehr Hitlers Ernennung zum Reichspräsidenten und damit auch zu ihrem Oberbefehlshaber förderte und dafür Hitlers Zusage erhielt, sie werde der einzige Waffenträger im Reich bleiben. Nach Hindenburgs Tod am 2. August 1934 übernahm Hitler nach einem Gesetz, das ebenfalls seine Regierung beschlossen hatte, das Amt des Reichspräsidenten und trug nun die Titel Führer und Reichskanzler. Durch ein Plebiszit ließ er sich sein Vorgehen nachträglich bestätigen. Kriegsminister Werner von Blomberg, den Hindenburg noch vor Hitler gegen die Verfassung zum Minister ernannt hatte und der mit anderen dessen Macht im Konzept der Konservativen „einrahmen“ (relativieren) sollte, ließ die Reichswehr nun auf Hitlers Person vereidigen. Auch das Berufsbeamtentum musste einen „Führereid“ ablegen, sodass regimekritische Akademiker ihre Ämter verloren. Damit hatte Hitler seine Herrschaft innenpolitisch durchgesetzt, stabilisiert und dauerhaft abgesichert. Propaganda und Personenkult Die Mittel der Nationalsozialisten zur Machtsicherung waren Propaganda, Personenkult um Hitler und populistische Maßnahmen auf der einen Seite, Überwachung und Unterdrückung auf der anderen. Ein Teil der Bevölkerung stimmte den Maßnahmen der NSDAP zu, ein weiterer Teil passte sich an, um sein eigenes Leben ungestört führen zu können. Die Propaganda wurde im neu gegründeten Propagandaministerium unter Joseph Goebbels sowie in der Reichskulturkammer gebündelt und mit großer Effektivität betrieben. Die Presse wurde durch wirtschaftliche Mittel wie der Förderung genehmer Verlage sowie mit direkten Presseanweisungen gesteuert. Massenorganisationen wie die Hitler-Jugend, der BDM, die Deutsche Arbeitsfront und Kraft durch Freude erfassten und beeinflussten fast alle Lebensbereiche. Der Nationalsozialismus war öffentlich z. B. durch Aufmärsche, Rituale und Gesten wie dem Hitlergruß ständig und überall präsent. Polizeistaat Ein Unterdrückungsapparat aus Gestapo, SS, SD und Sicherheitspolizei wurde aufgebaut. Zum Wesen der gewaltsamen Unterdrückung gehörten die Inhaftierungen und die Einrichtung ungesetzlicher Konzentrationslager als einer Polizeimaßnahme im Jahr 1933 direkt nach der Parlamentswahl im März (als „Schutzhaft“ deklarierte Vorbeugehaft). Der Stahlhelm und die Sturmabteilungen (SA) der NSDAP wurden zur „Hilfspolizei“ gemacht, die ihre bisherigen Gegner willkürlich erniedrigte und misshandelte. In Bremerhaven wurden Gefangene auf dem „Gespensterschiff“ gefoltert. Die Gestapo war in den folgenden Jahren vor allem für die Bekämpfung „staatsfeindlicher Bestrebungen“ zuständig und hatte 32.000 Mitarbeiter; dies war verhältnismäßig wenig, jedoch konnte das Regime auf die vielen NS-Sympathisanten und Denunzianten setzen. Rechtspolitik An Aufbau, Aufgaben und grundsätzlicher Struktur der Gerichte änderte sich im Übergang von der Weimarer Republik zum Nationalsozialismus nichts. Auch ein Großteil der Gesetze, wie das BGB oder das StGB, wurde allenfalls in Teilen verändert. Die Weimarer Reichsverfassung (WRV) blieb offiziell die Verfassung des Deutschen Reiches. Faktisch wurde sie jedoch durch eine Vielzahl von Gesetzen ausgehebelt. Dies betraf insbesondere die Grundrechte, die Gewaltenteilung und die Gesetzgebung. Viele Gesetze und Verordnungen standen im direkten Widerspruch zur WRV. Geänderte Strafgesetze galten rückwirkend. Als neue Rechtsquelle trat neben Parlamentsgesetze und Ministerialverordnungen der sog. Führererlass, von NS-Juristen als Rechtsquelle sui generis angesehen, die über allen anderen Rechtsquellen stand. Das BGB wurde kaum geändert, aber durch die „Einfallstore“ der Generalklauseln der §§ 138, 242, 826 BGB wurde die nationalsozialistische Ideologie auch im Zivilrecht umgesetzt. Beispielsweise war jeder Vertrag i.S.d. BGB der mit einem Homosexuellen oder Juden geschlossen wurde gem. § 138 BGB sittenwidrig und damit nichtig. Die WRV wurde nicht offiziell aufgehoben, aber materiell (vgl. das „Gesetz zur Behebung der Not von Volk und Reich“ (Ermächtigungsgesetz) vom 24. März 1933 und „VO zum Schutz von Volk und Staat“ vom 28. Februar 1933, die sog. Reichstagsbrandverordnung) bzw. von der NS-Rechtslehre nicht anerkannt (vgl. Carl Schmitt: Staat, Bewegung, Volk; 1933: „in Wahrheit ist das Ermächtigungsgesetz ein vorläufiges Verfassungsgesetz des neuen Deutschland“) Die durch die „Einheit von Partei und Staat“ sehr häufigen Überlagerungen von NSDAP-Richtlinien und Verwaltungsrecht führen zur Marginalisierung des Letzteren. Als neuer Verwaltungszweck galt die Erfüllung eines Gemeinschaftszwecks. In diesem Zusammenhang kam es zu einer Ausschaltung der subjektiv-öffentlichen Rechte (Abwehrrechte des Bürgers gegen das Staatshandeln) und zu einem Kompetenzverlust der Verwaltungsgerichtsbarkeit. Durch die sogenannte Schutzhaft (Inhaftierung durch SA und SS vollkommen ohne Verfahren) wurden im Vorfeld von Strafprozessen Zeugen und Angeklagte gezielt unter Druck gesetzt oder ausgeschaltet. Folter galt als legitimes Mittel der Beweiserhebung u. a. durch die Gestapo. Ein Schuldeingeständnis zu Beginn des Prozesses (ähnlich dem guilty plea im anglophonen Rechtskreis) zur Verkürzung des Verfahrens wurde eingeführt und auch angewendet. Strafgesetze wurden mittels der Analogen Gesetzesanwendung (§ 2a StGB a.F.) auf eine Vielzahl von Tatbeständen erstreckt. Als erweitertes Gewohnheitsrecht galt das „gesunde Volksempfinden“. Spezielle Straftatbestände für Minderheiten oder Personengruppen (Juden, Zwangsarbeiter, Ausländer) wurden ins Strafrecht aufgenommen. Auch die Verfolgung der Homosexuellen verschärfte sich in der Zeit des Nationalsozialismus. 1935 wurde der Paragraph 175 RStGB in Tatbestandsfassung wie Strafmaß massiv verschärft und somit die Totalkriminalisierung von männlicher Homosexualität verordnet. 1936 wurde eine „Reichzentrale zur Bekämpfung der Homosexualität und der Abtreibung“ eingerichtet. Mit der schrittweisen Ausdehnung des Deutschen Reiches wurden für die unterworfenen Völker (besonders in Ost- und Südosteuropa) besondere „Rechtsgrundsätze“ angewandt. Die nationalsozialistische Hierarchie von „''Über-''“ und „''Untermenschen''“ fand während des Zweiten Weltkriegs ihren Ausdruck in zahlreichen Erlassen, Führerbefehlen und Vorschriften, am konsequentesten durchgesetzt in den Ostgebieten (u. a. dem Generalgouvernement, siehe auch unter: Polen-Erlasse, Polenstrafrechtsverordnung). Das Strafrecht des Dritten Reiches war größtenteils nicht tatbezogen, sondern auf den Täter fokussiert (vgl. das Gewohnheitsverbrechergesetz von 1933 und die Verordnung gegen Volksschädlinge von 1939). Dies bedeutete, dass die Strafe nicht vorrangig nach der Schwere der Tat bestimmt wurde, sondern danach, welche Gefahr vom Täter für das Volk vermeintlich ausging. Im Vordergrund des Strafvollzuges im nationalsozialistischen Deutschland stand die „Sühne“ der Schuld sowie die Abschreckung im Sinne der Generalprävention. Spezialprävention spielte nur eine untergeordnete Rolle. Ab 1944 wurden im ganzen Reichsgebiet verstärkt Standgerichte eingesetzt um „Wehrkraftzersetzer“ und Deserteure abzuurteilen. Diese waren im Allgemeinen durch Laienrichter besetzt (z. B. durch den Bürgermeister eines Ortes). 1934 wurde der Volksgerichtshof (VGH) geschaffen. Er diente vor allem dazu, politische Schauprozesse abzuwickeln. Von 1934 bis Juni 1944 wurden vom VGH 5375 Todesurteile verhängt. Für die Zeit von Juli 1944 bis April 1945 gehen Schätzungen von ca. 2.000 weiteren Todesurteilen aus. Auch die Mitglieder der Weißen Rose und die Attentäter vom 20. Juli 1944 wurden vom VGH zum Tode verurteilt. Die Rechtswissenschaft wandelte ihre grundsätzliche Ausrichtung von der Interessenjurisprudenz hin zur Weltanschauungsjurisprudenz. Damit einher ging eine strikte Ablehnung eines Naturrechts. In der nationalsozialistischen Rechtswissenschaft galt Rechtsetzung durch Interpretation (Umgehung der Gesetzgebung, „Führerwort“) als allgemein anerkannt. Wirtschaftspolitik Das Wirtschaftsleben im NS-Staat gründete auf Anreiz und Verpflichtung. Dabei blieb die privatwirtschaftliche Verfügung über die Unternehmen grundsätzlich unangetastet. Zugleich investierte das Regime, wie bereits vor 1933 seinen Förderern in der Großwirtschaft angekündigt und zugesagt, in die Aufrüstung der Wehrmacht sowie in die militärisch-zivile Infrastruktur (Autobahn-, Kasernenbau) und profitierte von der bereits vor der Machtübergabe eingetretenen Erholung der Weltkonjunktur mit der allseits begrüßten Folge einer Verminderung, dann Beendigung der allgemeinen Arbeitslosigkeit. Während die Arbeiterbewegung mit allen Mitteln unterdrückt und verfolgt wurde, wurde zugleich beschränkt auf „deutschblütige“ Arbeitskräfte eine Reihe sozialpolitischer Verbesserungen eingeführt. So wurde symbolisch-demagogisch bereits 1933 der 1. Mai als traditioneller „Kampftag“ der Arbeiterbewegung zum arbeitsfreien Feiertag umgewidmet und die Freizeitorganisation „Kraft durch Freude“ bot Urlaubsmöglichkeiten und Kulturveranstaltungen an. Die Wirtschaft spielte eine wichtige Rolle für die Machtübernahme und die Ziele Hitlers. Eine Gruppe von Industriellen, darunter der Reichsbankpräsident und spätere Wirtschaftsminister Hjalmar Schacht, richtete 1932 eine Eingabe an Reichspräsident Hindenburg, in der sie die Ernennung Hitlers zum Reichskanzler forderten. Außerdem erhielt Hitler von Großindustriellen wie Flick und Krupp und Bankiers (Keppler-Kreis) vor und insbesondere nach der Machtübernahme Spenden, z. B. die Adolf-Hitler-Spende der deutschen Wirtschaft. Weder vor noch nach 1933 unterstützte jeder kleinere oder größere Unternehmer die Nationalsozialisten bzw. ausschließlich die Nationalsozialisten. Insofern lässt sich von einer allgemeinen Unterstützung Hitlers durch die gesamte Wirtschaft nicht sprechen. Für den Erfolg der Nationalsozialisten war die allgemeine Zustimmung in weiten und wachsenden Teilen der „deutschen Volksgemeinschaft“ wichtig, zunächst aufgrund politischer und weltanschaulicher Übereinstimmung und im weiteren Verlauf aufgrund ökonomischer Erfolge und sozialpolitischer Verbesserungen, die als Privilegierung gegenüber Minderheiten zu verstehen waren. Einen wesentlichen Beitrag zur allgemeinen Zufriedenheit und zu deren wirtschaftlicher Absicherung bewirkten seit Kriegsbeginn die anfänglichen militärischen Erfolge, vor allem der Sieg über Frankreich. Eine der dringendsten Aufgaben Hitlers nach der Machtübernahme war die Überwindung der Wirtschaftskrise, die ihm zur Erringung der Macht verholfen hatte, ihn bei einem Misserfolg aber auch gefährdet hätte. Dies erreichte er vor allem durch deficit spending, also mit Krediten (den Mefo-Wechseln) finanzierte Konjunkturprogramme und Arbeitsbeschaffungsmaßnahmen. Auch das Ende der Reparationszahlungen noch während der Weimarer Republik begann zu wirken, und die erste Besserung der Konjunktur hatte es schon vor Hitler gegeben. Mit der Abkehr von der deflatorischen Politik Brünings waren entgegen weitverbreiteter Meinung bereits unter den vorhergehenden Regierungen Franz von Papen und Kurt von Schleicher Maßnahmen zur Konjunkturbelebung eingeleitet worden, die nicht in erster Linie der Kriegsvorbereitung dienten, wie der Bau der Autobahnen. Kriegsvorbereitungen spielten zunächst für die Öffentlichkeit keine große Rolle bei der Belebung der Konjunktur. Augenscheinlicher waren beispielsweise eher bevölkerungspolitische gedachte Maßnahmen, wie Ehestandsdarlehen: Dabei wurde einem Paar bei der Heirat ein Darlehen von tausend Reichsmark angeboten, wenn die Frau dann dauerhaft aus dem Berufsleben ausscheidet. Eine Rolle spielten auch diktatorische Schritte, wie die Abschaffung der Gewerkschaften oder die Ermordung vom antikapitalistischen gesinnten SA-Stabschef Ernst Röhm, der eine soziale Revolution nach dem 25-Punkte-Programm forderte. Eine wichtige Maßnahme war die Erzeugungsschlacht in der Landwirtschaft. Im September 1933 wurden alle landwirtschaftlichen Betriebe, Genossenschaften und Landwirtschaftskammern im Reichsnährstand zwangsvereinigt. Der Nährstand wurde verherrlicht und als Quelle der rassischen Erneuerung popularisiert, in der Realität verlor er aber an Bedeutung. Der durchschnittliche Lohn in der Landwirtschaft fiel stetig und der Anteil der in der Landwirtschaft Beschäftigten fiel ebenfalls ab. Auch die Industrie sollte unabhängiger vom Ausland werden, sodass die Gewinnung einheimischer Rohstoffe verstärkt wurde. Die Einrichtung des Reichsarbeitsdienstes verbindet hierbei den propagandistischen Zweck, kurzfristig augenscheinlich die jugendlichen Arbeitslosen „von der Straße zu holen“ mit dem Autarkiebestreben, neue landwirtschaftliche Flächen durch z. B. Trockenlegung von Mooren und Sümpfen zu gewinnen. Mit dem Gesetz zur Ordnung der nationalen Arbeit wurde am 20. April 1934 auch in den Unternehmen das Führerprinzip eingeführt. In der Betriebsgemeinschaft war der Betriebsführer für seine „Gefolgschaft“ verantwortlich; diese war ihm zu Treue verpflichtet. Um wichtige Industrielle an die Wehrmacht zu binden, wurden sie zu Wehrwirtschaftsführern ernannt. Treuhänder der Arbeit kontrollierten schon seit Mai 1933 die Betriebe und sorgten für die Gleichschaltung der Wirtschaft, sie regelten auch den Erlass der Tarifordnungen. Zu einer Erhöhung des Lebensstandards kam es für die meisten Berufstätigen nicht, da bald die Rüstung Priorität erhielt. So mussten z. B. eine verdeckte Inflation, Einschränkungen bei der Berufswahl, bei der freien Wahl des Arbeitsplatzes und eine Verlängerung der Arbeitszeiten akzeptiert werden. Das Wachstum basierte auf Planwirtschaft und diente der systematischen Aufrüstung und Kriegsvorbereitung. Mit dem Gesetz zur Wiederherstellung des Berufsbeamtentums vom 7. April 1933, der Entlassung von jüdischen Beamten und Richtern aufgrund des „Arierparagraphen“, der bald auf Ärzte und Apotheker, Anwälte und Journalisten, Universitätsprofessoren und Künstler ausgedehnt wird und der Arisierung von Betrieben, Vermögensgegenständen, Wohnungen und Mobiliar kam eine gigantische Arbeitsplatz- und Vermögensumverteilung in Gang, von der bald auch solche Deutsche profitierten, die während der Weltwirtschaftskrise nicht arbeitslos geworden waren. Drei Tage vor dem auf 1. September 1939 festgelegten Angriff auf Polen, dem Beginn des Zweiten Weltkrieges, wurde mit der Verteilung von Lebensmittelkarten begonnen. Bald wurden Kriegsgefangene und immer mehr verschleppte Zivilisten teilweise unter unmenschlichen Bedingungen als Zwangsarbeiter eingesetzt; bei Kriegsende waren es ca. neun Millionen (siehe auch unter: Polen-Erlasse, Polenstrafrechtsverordnung, Ostarbeiter, Generalbevollmächtigter für den Arbeitseinsatz Fritz Sauckel). Da die Männer im Krieg gebraucht wurden, arbeiteten in den Fabriken, im Widerspruch zu den Aussagen von Mein Kampf, immer mehr Frauen. Erst nach den ersten Niederlagen gegen die Sowjetunion und dem Kriegseintritt der USA Ende 1941 kam es zu einer deutlichen Umstellung hin zur Kriegswirtschaft; der totale Krieg mit dem Ziel der vollen Ausnützung des wirtschaftlichen und personellen Potenzials für die Kriegsführung wurde erst am 18. Februar 1943 von Joseph Goebbels ausgerufen. Am Ende des Krieges brach die Industrie durch die Bombardierung der Infrastruktur (Eisenbahn) und Industrieanlagen und die fehlende Rohstoffversorgung zusammen, die Versorgung mit Lebensmitteln wurde problematisch, der Schwarzmarkt blühte auf. Zu einer allmählichen Erholung kam es erst mit den Darlehen des Marshallplans und der Währungsreform. Sozialpolitik Das Regime sicherte sich die Unterstützung der Bevölkerung durch folgende Maßnahmen: * 1933: Schuldenbereinigungsgesetz (Schuldnerschutz größer als Gläubigerschutz) * Einführung des 1. Mai als Tag der Arbeit (gesetzlicher Feiertag) * 1934: Steuerreform und Verdopplung der Urlaubstage * 1940: Abschaffung der Steuern auf Zuschläge für Sonn-, Feiertags- und Nachtarbeit * 1941: Integration der Rentner in die Krankenkasse * 1941: 15-prozentige Rentenerhöhung Die gesellschaftspolitischen Maßnahmen der Nationalsozialisten dienten dazu, die Menschen zu „erfassen“ und sie in Organisationen wie dem Deutschen Jungvolk, der Hitler-Jugend, der Reichswehr oder dem Reichsarbeitsdienst zu beeinflussen. Schon für die Kleinkinder gab es nationalsozialistische Kindergärten mit ausgebildeten Erziehern, für uneheliche oder überzählige Kinder gab es die Einrichtung Lebensborn, wo sie in staatlichen Heimen erzogen wurden. Die einzelnen Berufe wurden in nationalsozialistischen Organisationen zusammengefasst, so zum Beispiel dem Deutschen Kraftfahrerbund, dem Reichslehrerbund oder dem Deutschen Ärztebund. Auch die Freizeit wurde „organisiert“. Reisen, Ferienlager und sonstige Veranstaltungen der Organisation Kraft durch Freude (KdF) sollten die Leute für den Nationalsozialismus einnehmen. Die sozialen Leistungen, wie zum Beispiel die Ausweitung der Sozialversicherungen, die Einbeziehung der Rentner in die Krankenversicherung, staatliche Darlehen für Hausbauer, Einführung von Kindergeld, Konzertaufführungen in Betrieben, Maßnahmen des Arbeitsschutzes und Arbeitspausen, dienten vor allem der Überzeugung und Gewinnung der Leute sowie der Stärkung der Arbeitskraft. Der Führer der Deutschen Arbeitsfront, Robert Ley, verglich den Berufstätigen mit einer „Maschine, die von Zeit zu Zeit überholt werden muss“, damit sie gut arbeiten kann. Natürlich galten all diese sozialen Leistungen nur für „erbtüchtige“, „gesunde“ und „leistungsbereite“ „Volksgenossen“. Angehöriger von als „schädlich“ beurteilten „Fremdrassen“ wie Juden, Sinti, Roma, Slawen und Schwarze, körperlich oder geistig Behinderte sowie die zahlreichen Gruppen des subproletarischen Rands der deutschen Mehrheitsbevölkerung („Asoziale“) blieben davon ausgeschlossen. Siehe auch: Erziehung im Nationalsozialismus, Eintopfsonntag, Mutterkreuz und Muttertag, Reichsnährstand, Pflichtjahr Frauen- und Familienpolitik In der Folgezeit wurden Frauen aus dem Arbeitsleben verdrängt, um Arbeitsplätze für Männer zu schaffen („Die Welt der Frau ist das Heim.“). Das nationalsozialistische Frauenbild wurde im BDM früh vermittelt. Frauen mussten ein Pflichtdienstjahr ohne Ausbildung absolvieren, um sich auf die Ehe vorzubereiten. Frauen, die heirateten, wurden finanziell unterstützt. 1941 wurde die Produktion von Verhütungsmitteln verboten. Auf Schwangerschaftsabbrüche stand ab 1943 die Todesstrafe. Religionspolitik Der Nationalsozialismus tendierte auf einen totalitären Weltanschauungsstaat, der keine anderen Überzeugungen und Glaubensbekenntnisse tolerieren konnte. Er definierte die „arische Rasse“ als absoluten Gegensatz zu einer angeblichen „jüdischen Rasse“ und begründete seine zuerst auf Vertreibung, dann Vernichtung ausgerichtete Judenverfolgung aus der antisemitischen Verschwörungstheorie eines weltpolitischen Rassenkampfes heraus. Dies betraf vor allem die jüdische Religion, ihre Ausübung, ihren Schutz und ihren Rechtsstatus. Auch die Zeugen Jehovas wurden verfolgt und als Kriegsdienstverweigerer aus Gewissensgründen zahlreich ermordet. Den beiden Großkirchen hatte Hitler in seiner Regierungserklärung vom März 1933 eine staatstragende Rolle zugesprochen. Er setzte dann zunächst auf die Deutschen Christen, die bei den Kirchenwahlen im Juni 1933 einen Erdrutschsieg erreichten und dann einen Teil der Landeskirchen beherrschten. Daraufhin wählten auch die unterlegenen Gruppen Ludwig Müller zum Reichsbischof. Gegen den Ausschluss von getauften Juden entstand der Pfarrernotbund, aus dem 1934 die Bekennende Kirche hervorging. Diese kämpfte auf der Basis der Barmer Theologischen Erklärung gegen staatliche Übergriffe auf kirchliche Angelegenheiten und gegen den totalen Staat ohne Rechtsbindung. Praktisch wurden daraus nur ansatzweise Konsequenzen gezogen, z. B. die Bildung einer eigenen Organisationsstruktur mit der Vereinigten Kirchenleitung, eine Denkschrift an Hitler gegen Entrechtung von Minderheiten und KZs, später die Einrichtung des Büros Grüber als Hilfe für verfolgte Judenchristen und Juden. Ab 1937 wurden die Tätigkeiten der BK immer stärker staatlicher Kontrolle unterworfen und viele ihrer Vertreter inhaftiert, ab 1939 wurden die meisten BK-Pastoren zum Wehrdienst eingezogen. In der Regel zeigten sich aber die evangelischen Kirchen und ihre Hierarchien als willfährige Unterstützer und Sympathisanten des Regimes.Evangelische Kirche und Drittes Reich, V&R Göttingen, 1983, ISBN 3-525-61319-9 ; S. 110. Die katholische Kirche distanzierte sich bis 1933 vom Rassismus der NSDAP. Am 22. Juli 1933 aber schloss der Vatikan überraschend das Reichskonkordat mit der neuen Reichsregierung, um so die deutschen katholischen Bischöfe, ihre Bistümer und Strukturen vor Zugriffen des totalitären Regimes zu schützen. Im Gegenzug wurden Priester und Bischöfe verpflichtet, sich nicht in Politik einzumischen. Damit gab die bis dahin recht starke Zentrumspartei ihre Oppositionshaltung auf und verlor dann ihre Existenzberechtigung. Hitler gewann durch das Konkordat auf diplomatischer Bühne internationales Ansehen. Trotzdem kam es zu Angriffen auf katholische Orden, die Kolpingjugend und andere katholische Gruppen. In den Jahren 1936 und 1937 organisierte der NS-Staat eine Serie von rund 250 Strafprozessen gegen katholische Priester und Ordensleute, die verschiedener Sexualdelikte wie homosexuelle Handlungen unter Männern oder Kindesmissbrauch angeklagt wurden. Die Prozesse, die zum Teil sehr nachlässig vorbereitet worden waren – ein Zeuge wollte im Sommer 1937 beispielsweise in dem Vorsitzenden Richter statt in dem Angeklagten seinen angeblichen Belästiger erkennen – wurden auf Anweisung von Propagandaminister Goebbels in der Presse mit hämischen Kommentaren begleitet. Ziel war eine Diskreditierung der Kirche und eine Aufweichung ihrer im Reichskonkordat zugesagten Rechte.Hans Günter Hockerts, Die Sittlichkeitsprozesse gegen katholische Ordensangehörige und Priester 1936/1937. Eine Studie zur nationalsozialistischen Herrschaftstechnik und zum Kirchenkampf. Matthias-Grünewald-Verlag, Mainz 1971. Papst Pius XI. wandte sich 1937 mit seiner Enzyklika Mit brennender Sorge scharf gegen die deutsche Kirchenpolitik und wies auf den von den Nationalsozialisten nicht erfüllten Teil der Konkordatsvereinbarungen, aber auch auf Gegensätze zwischen christlichem Glauben und NS-Ideologie hin. Die Enzyklika prangerte die systematische Entrechtung der Juden oder anderer Religions- und Bevölkerungsgruppen nicht direkt an, verurteilte aber eine Unterscheidung nach Rassen. Der Nationalsozialismus hatte auch eigene religiöse Elemente, vor allem den Führerkult und rituelle Massenaufmärsche mit gottesdienstartigen Formen, Führergruß, Fackeln, feierlichen Proklamationen und Hymnen.Sendung im Deutschlandfunk über Hitlers Gottesvorstellung und Stellungnahme dazu Der „Parteiphilosoph“ Alfred Rosenberg wollte nach dem „Endsieg“ durch „Gegenpäpste“ die katholische und die evangelische Kirche in einander bekämpfende Gruppen spalten und versuchte, die altgermanische, persische und indische Religion wiederzubeleben, um „der vergehenden biblischen Tradition eine noch ältere und bessere unterzuschieben“. Der Privatsekretär Hitlers, Martin Bormann, arbeitete einen nationalsozialistischen Katechismus aus, dessen Lehren allmählich die Zehn Gebote der Bibel ersetzen sollten. Reichsführer-SS Heinrich Himmler hatte weitreichende Vorstellungen über die Einführung eines altgermanisch-heidnischen Götterglaubens und über die „Befriedung“ der slawischen Völker durch die „Lehre der Ernsten Bibelforscher“. Auch hier kamen protestantische Kirchenleitungen und Theologen den Absichten der Nationalsozialisten von sich aus weit entgegen, etwa Walter Grundmann mit der Edition einer „judenreinen Volksbibel“, mit NS-nahem Kirchenliedgut, politischen Gottesdiensten für militärische Siege, verweigerten Amtshandlungen – z. B. kirchlichen Bestattungen – für Deserteure, „Spenden“ von Kirchenglocken für den Krieg usw. Forschung und Medizin Hauptanliegen vieler nationalsozialistisch gesinnter Ärzte und Professoren im Deutschen Reich war die „''Heranzüchtung kerngesunder Körper''“ (Zitat Adolf Hitler) und die „''Ausmerzung des Schwachen und Kranken''“ bzw. der Juden. Diesen Zwecken dienten z. B. die Lebensborn-Heime, in denen arische Kinder geboren und aufgezogen wurden, die Rassenhygiene sowie die eugenischen Maßnahmen (der Mord an Alten, Kranken und Behinderten: siehe Euthanasie und Aktion T4). Kulturpolitik Das kulturelle Leben war geprägt von der Politik und diente propagandistischen Zwecken. Die meisten Werke entstanden von regimekonformen Künstlern und dienten der NS-Propaganda oder vermittelten zumindest die Auffassungen der Nationalsozialisten. So wurden häufig eine von der modernen Technik unberührte landwirtschaftliche Idylle oder auch germanische Götter dargestellt. Die bildende Kunst war antimodernistisch und folgte einem Konzept des Realismus des 19. Jahrhunderts, in dem beispielsweise heroisch überzeichnete Motive oder solche von kleinbürgerlicher Idylle im Vordergrund standen. Pathetische Darstellungen im Sinne der nationalsozialistischen Ideologie verklärten die landwirtschaftliche Arbeit (Blut-und-Boden-Ideologie), Mutterschaft oder den Krieg. In der Bildhauerei und der Architektur standen monumentale Darstellungen, die sich wesentlich am Klassizismus orientierten, oft im Vordergrund. Moderne Kunst wie beispielsweise Bilder aus den Bereichen Neue Sachlichkeit oder aus dem Expressionismus wurden als „entartet“ verurteilt und verbrannt; die Schöpfer der Werke zunächst deklassiert, dann verfolgt. Siehe auch: Entartete Kunst, Architektur im Nationalsozialismus, Nationalsozialistische Filmpolitik, Bücherverbrennung 1933 in Deutschland, Reichsmusikkammer; Literatur in der Zeit des Nationalsozialismus Naturschutz Der Naturschutz im Nationalsozialismus begann 1933 mit der Gleichschaltung der Naturschutzverbände und dem Ausschluss der Mitglieder jüdischen Glaubens aus den Vereinen. Umfassende gesetzliche Neuregelungen in den Jahren 1933 bis 1935 des NS-Regimes im Bereich des Natur- und Umweltschutzes, allen voran das Reichsnaturschutzgesetz (RNG), regelten erstmals den Ausgleich nach privaten Eingriffen und führten den schwächer geschützten „Landschaftsschutz“ als neue Kategorie ein. In der Praxis hielt das NS-Regime sich nicht an den anfangs gesetzlich vorgezeichneten Weg eines umfassenden Naturschutzes. Organisation des Militärs Mit der Reichswehr übernahmen die Nationalsozialisten die Streitkräfte der Weimarer Republik. Die Reichswehr war staatstreu und unterstützte die NSDAP bis zur Machtübernahme nicht aktiv, viele Soldaten waren aber selbst keine Anhänger der Republik, sodass sie diese auch nicht verteidigten. Die Reichswehr hoffte unter Hitler auch auf einen Fortschritt bei der Revision des Versailler Vertrages, die Führung der Reichswehr war schon am 3. Februar über die Pläne Hitlers informiert worden, Befürchtungen hatte sie gegenüber der SA. Bestrebungen innerhalb der SA die Reichswehr zu übernehmen, beendete Hitler durch die Niederschlagung des sogenannten Röhm-Putsches, bei dem er die SA ausschaltete, da er die Reichswehr als für den Krieg besser geeignet ansah. An dieser Aktion war auch die Reichswehr beteiligt, sie tolerierte sogar die Ermordung zweier ihrer Generäle. Am 3. August wurde die Reichswehr nach dem Tod des bisherigen Oberbefehlshabers, Reichspräsident von Hindenburg, auf die Person Hitlers vereidigt und damit zu einem Instrument Hitlers. Mit der Wiedereinführung der Wehrpflicht am 16. März 1935 wurde die Reichswehr in Wehrmacht umbenannt. Die Wehrmacht wurde ausgebaut und modernisiert, 1939 hatte sie eine Stärke von 2,75 Millionen Mann. Den Widerstand innerhalb der Wehrmachtsführung gegen seine Kriegspläne, mehr aus Zweifel an der Machbarkeit der Pläne als aus ideologischen Gründen, schaltete er durch die Blomberg-Fritsch-Krise aus und schuf das Oberkommando der Wehrmacht. Der weiter vorhandene Widerstand konnte sich, insbesondere nach den ersten Kriegserfolgen, nicht durchsetzen. Die Wehrmacht tolerierte den Vernichtungskrieg gegen die Sowjetunion, Teile der Wehrmacht waren auch an Exekutionen beteiligt. Erst als Deutschland Niederlagen wie in der bei Stalingrad hinnehmen musste, versuchten Mitglieder der Wehrmacht im Attentat vom 20. Juli 1944 durch eine Beseitigung Hitlers ein Ende des Krieges zu erreichen. Außen- und Rüstungspolitik Der Vertrag von Versailles wurde schrittweise gebrochen und aufgehoben. Zugleich beteuerte Hitler seinen Friedenswillen. Dies wurde im Ausland, vor allem in der Appeasement-Ära Großbritanniens, zunächst geglaubt; man versuchte, Hitler durch Entgegenkommen zu „zähmen“ und einen neuen Weltkrieg zu vermeiden. 1935 wurde das Saarland wieder ins Deutsche Reich integriert, nachdem eine unter internationaler Kontrolle durchgeführte Volksabstimmung eine überwältigende Zustimmung dafür (90,8 %) ergab. Die Reichswehr wurde mit Einführung der Wehrpflicht in die Wehrmacht umgewandelt, gleichzeitig wurde die Existenz der Luftwaffe enthüllt. Beide Schritte verletzten den Versailler Vertrag. Auch der Einmarsch in das entmilitarisierte Rheinland am 7. März 1936 stellte einen Bruch des friedensnobelpreisgekrönten Locarno-Paktes dar, was Hitler mit dem französisch-sowjetischen Beitragspakt begründete, welcher einen Bruch des Locarno-Paktes seitens Frankreichs dargestellt hätte.Rede Hitlers zum Ausstieg aus den Locarno-Verträgen vor dem Reichstag Auf dem Reichsparteitag der NSDAP 1935 wurden die Nürnberger Rassengesetze beschlossen, die die schon 1933 begonnene Ausgrenzung und Isolierung der deutschen Juden als Staatsgesetze verankerten und ihnen mit rassistischer Begründung einen Großteil ihrer staatsbürgerlichen Rechte raubte. Himmler hielt vor SS-Mitgliedern 1935 seine Rede Der Untermensch, in der er den angeblichen Gräueltaten der Juden die guten und großen Kulturtaten der Menschen gegenüberstellte. Im August 1936 benutzte Hitler die Olympischen Spiele in Berlin als Propagandabühne für die Weltöffentlichkeit. Der Vierjahresplan sollte das Deutsche Reich bis spätestens 1940 kriegsbereit machen. Das Regime unterstützte nun zusammen mit Mussolinis Italien den faschistischen General Franco im Spanischen Bürgerkrieg gegen die dortige Republik auch militärisch. Dies bot Hitler die Gelegenheit, die Einsatzfähigkeit seines Militärs im Kriegsfall zu testen. Die Legion Condor der deutschen Luftwaffe zerstörte 1937 bei einem ersten Flächenbombardement die baskische Stadt Guernica. In einer in der Hoßbach-Niederschrift festgehaltenen Besprechung stellte Hitler am 5. November 1937 den wichtigsten Vertretern der Wehrmacht und dem Außenminister seine Pläne zur deutschen Kriegs- und Außenpolitik vor. Am 20. Februar 1938 verkündete Hitler in einer Rede sein Ziel, alle Deutschen Mitteleuropas in einem Staat zu vereinen. Am 12. März 1938 kam er einer beabsichtigten Volksabstimmung in Österreich zuvor und verkündete nach dem Einmarsch der Wehrmacht (Unternehmen Otto), unter dem Jubel der auf dem Heldenplatz versammelten Wiener, den „Eintritt meiner Heimat in das Deutsche Reich“. Ein weiteres vor allem von Deutschen bewohntes Gebiet außerhalb des Reiches war das tschechische Sudetenland. Durch das praktisch unerfüllbare Karlsbader Programm provozierte Hitler die Sudetenkrise, die am 29. September 1938 im Münchner Abkommen zur Angliederung des Sudetenlandes an das Deutsche Reich führte. Hitler hatte beabsichtigt, die Krise für den Beginn eines Krieges zu nutzen und war von Mussolini, Göring und Abdegu zum Abkommen gedrängt worden, das er als politische Niederlage empfand. Nach dem Anschlag auf Ernst Eduard vom Rath am 7. November 1938 in Paris inszenierten die Nationalsozialisten die Novemberpogrome. Zum Teil als Zivilpersonen auftretende ortsbekannte SA- und SS-Angehörige legten in zahlreichen Synagogen Feuer, misshandelten und ermordeten viele deutsche Juden vor den Augen der Polizei, die befehlsgemäß nicht einschritt, und deportierten ab dem 10. November Zehntausende Juden in die KZs. Die den Opfern auferlegte „Judenbuße“ von über einer Milliarde Reichsmark wurde zur Finanzierung der Aufrüstung als unmittelbare Kriegsvorbereitung genutzt. Mitte März 1939 wurde die Slowakei als selbständiger Staat ausgerufen. Das danach von der ehemaligen Tschechoslowakischen Republik verbliebene Gebiet wurde als Protektorat Böhmen und Mähren vom Deutschen Reich abhängig. Eine Woche später wurde auch das Memelland dem Deutschen Reich angegliedert. Um sich den Rücken für seine Expansionsziele im Osten freizuhalten, schloss Hitler mit der Sowjetunion im August 1939 den Deutsch-sowjetischen Nichtangriffspakt. In dessen geheimem Zusatzprotokoll wurde Polen für den Fall eines Krieges zwischen den beiden Staaten aufgeteilt. Dagegen versprach Hitler, nicht gegen Stalin zu agieren, falls dieser sich Finnlands bemächtige, was er daraufhin auch tat. Kriegszeit Eroberungen (1939–1942) Der Angriff auf Polen ohne Kriegserklärung am 1. September 1939 löste den Zweiten Weltkrieg aus. Am 3. September erklärten zunächst Großbritannien und Frankreich dem Deutschen Reich den Krieg. Nach dem Sieg der Wehrmacht über Polen wurde dessen Westteil (Großpolen, Westpreußen, Oberschlesien) von Deutschland annektiert und die Mitte zum Generalgouvernement erklärt. Am 17. September besetzte die Rote Armee fast kampflos Ostpolen; Polen wurde wie im Hitler-Stalin-Pakt vereinbart aufgeteilt. Am 8. November 1939 verübte Georg Elser ein monatelang vorbereitetes Bombenattentat auf Hitler im Münchner Bürgerbräukeller. Dieses scheiterte jedoch, weil Hitler bei dieser jährlichen NS-Propagandaveranstaltung anders als sonst sofort nach seiner Rede, wenige Minuten vor der Explosion, den Saal verließ. Elser wurde noch vor der Bombenexplosion beim Versuch, in die Schweiz zu gelangen, festgenommen, dann interniert und im April 1945 auf Hitlers Befehl im KZ Dachau ermordet. Im so genannten „Blitzkrieg“ überrannte die Wehrmacht förmlich die Staaten Dänemark, Norwegen und die Beneluxstaaten; Frankreich wurde 1940 besiegt und in zwei Zonen geteilt. Der Norden und Westen Frankreichs blieb unter deutscher Besatzung, der östliche und südliche Teil unter französischer Kontrolle; Marschall Pétain regierte von Vichy aus diesen „Rest Frankreichs“ als Marionettenstaat des Deutschen Reichs. Hitlers Popularität war durch die „Auslöschung der Schande von Versailles” auf ihrem Höhepunkt. Die geplante Invasion Großbritanniens – das „Unternehmen Seelöwe“ – misslang, da die deutsche Luftwaffe in der Luftschlacht um England trotz massiver Bombardierung englischer Städte nicht die Lufthoheit über England erringen konnte. 1940/1941 besetzte Deutschland zusammen mit dem faschistischen Italien die Länder Jugoslawien und Griechenland. Beide Länder wurden unter den verbündeten Diktaturen aufgeteilt. Ihrer Eroberung folgte jedoch ein zermürbender Partisanenkrieg. Ungarn, Rumänien und Bulgarien wurden als Verbündete des Großdeutschen Reiches gewonnen. Auf Bitten Mussolinis wurden die italienischen Truppen in Nordafrika seit Januar 1941 durch deutsche Verbände unterstützt, das Deutsche Afrikakorps, bekannt geworden durch Generalfeldmarschall Erwin Rommel, den „Wüstenfuchs“. Am 22. Juni 1941 marschierte die Wehrmacht in den sowjetisch besetzten Teil Polens ein und überfiel unmittelbar danach unter umstrittenen Gründen die Sowjetunion selbst. In dem als Vernichtungskrieg geplanten „Unternehmen Barbarossa“ drangen die deutschen Streitkräfte bis Moskau, Leningrad und Stalingrad vor. Die Schlacht von Stalingrad markierte den Wendepunkt an der Ostfront. Die besetzten Gebiete im Osten wurden auf Weisung der Nationalsozialisten systematisch ausgeplündert. Das besetzte Gebiet der Sowjetunion wurde in verschiedene Reichskommissariate aufgeteilt, die jeweils einem Reichskommissar unterstellt waren. Der Gesamtplan sah die Aufteilung der Sowjetunion und ihre Zerstörung als selbständigen Staat vor. Dieses Endziel wurde nur durch den weiteren Kriegsverlauf verhindert, aber mit der systematischen Ausplünderung, Unterdrückung und Ermordung der Zivilbevölkerung wurde begonnen. Der von Reichsführer-SS Heinrich Himmler ausgearbeitete „Generalplan Ost“ sah die Dezimierung der slawischen Völker um insgesamt 30 Millionen und die Unterdrückung der Übrigen vor, die als Bauarbeiter, Hilfsarbeiter, Fabrikarbeiter, Hauspersonal, als Landarbeiter, in der Rüstungsindustrie, beim Straßenbau etc. arbeiten sollten. Die jüdische Bevölkerung in den besetzten Gebieten wurde erfasst und in Konzentrationslager deportiert, unzureichend ernährt, zur Zwangsarbeit herangezogen und in dafür eigens eingerichteten Gaswagen und Gaskammern in Vernichtungslagern ermordet. Besonders in den besetzten Ostgebieten wurden auch viele Tausend Juden von den Einsatzgruppen der Sicherheitspolizei und des SD sowie von SS-Einheiten erschossen und anschließend in Massengräbern verscharrt. Die Zahl der im Holocaust insgesamt durch Erschießungen, Vergasungen, Hunger, Misshandlung, Zwangsarbeit und Krankheiten umgekommenen Juden wird auf ungefähr sechs Millionen geschätzt. Ihr Besitz wurde enteignet und zu Reichseigentum erklärt. Auf diese Weise standen den Besatzungstruppen finanzielle Mittel in Landeswährung zur Verfügung. Von Stalingrad bis zur Kapitulation (1942–1945) Im Winter 1941/1942 geriet die Offensive der Wehrmacht in der Sowjetunion ins Stocken. Am 11. Dezember 1941 erklärte Hitler, nach dem Angriff des deutschen Verbündeten Japan auf den amerikanischen Stützpunkt Pearl Harbor, den USA den Krieg, die Großbritannien mit Gütern versorgten. In der Schlacht von Stalingrad musste die Wehrmacht durch Fehlentscheidungen Hitlers ihre erste (kriegsentscheidende) Niederlage hinnehmen. Bis Ende 1943 konnte die Rote Armee der Sowjetunion, die auch von den USA mit Waffenlieferungen unterstützt wurde, weite Gebiete zurückerobern. Am 13. Mai 1943 mussten die Achsenmächte in Nordafrika kapitulieren. miniatur|Buchenwald bei Weimar am 24. April 1945 Inzwischen war der seit 1924 ideologisch angekündigte und seit 1933 politisch angebahnte Holocaust an den Juden im Gang (s.u.). 1943 begann der Bombenkrieg der Alliierten auf deutsche Städte, bei dem etwa 300.000 Zivilisten ums Leben kamen. Am 18. Februar 1943 verkündete Goebbels in der Sportpalastrede den „Totalen Krieg“. Ab Ende 1944 flohen viele Deutsche aus ihrer angestammten Heimat im Osten vor der anrückenden Roten Armee. 1944 eroberte diese weite Teile von Südosteuropa. Am 6. Juni begann die Invasion der westlichen Alliierten in der Normandie, nachdem sie schon zuvor nach der Landung auf Sizilien von Süden her Italien eroberten und gegen Deutschland im Vormarsch waren. Am 20. Juli scheiterten ein Attentat und ein Putschversuch von Wehrmachtsangehörigen und Mitgliedern der Widerstandsgruppe des „Kreisauer Kreises“ gegen Hitler. Anfang 1945 beschlossen die Alliierten auf der Konferenz von Jalta die Aufteilung des Reiches nach dem Krieg. Um den Alliierten keine brauchbare Infrastruktur zu hinterlassen erteilte Hitler am 19. März 1945 den Nerobefehl, der aber nur teilweise ausgeführt wurde. Im April erreichten die sowjetischen Truppen die Reichshauptstadt und es kam zur Schlacht um Berlin. Hitler tötete sich am 30. April im Bunker der Reichskanzlei, nachdem er testamentarisch Admiral Karl Dönitz zu seinem Nachfolger als Reichspräsident und Oberbefehlshaber der Wehrmacht bestimmt hatte. Neben Hitler töteten sich in der Folge auch andere führende Funktionäre, so Joseph Goebbels und Heinrich Himmler – dieser jedoch erst später in Gefangenschaft, nachdem er mit gefälschten Ausweisen gestellt wurde. In den frühen Morgenstunden des 7. Mai 1945 schließlich unterzeichnete Generaloberst Jodl – von Dönitz hierzu autorisiert – die bedingungslose Kapitulation der deutschen Streitkräfte, die durch Unterzeichnung einer weiteren Kapitulationsurkunde ratifiziert am nächsten Tag in Kraft treten sollte. Der Zweite Weltkrieg dauerte in Südostasien noch bis zum 12. August an. Er forderte insgesamt etwa 60 Millionen Tote. In den letzten Kriegsmonaten und im Anschluss an die Besetzung des Reichs wurden die meisten noch verbliebenen Deutschen aus Osteuropa vertrieben. Widerstand gegen den Nationalsozialismus Schon vor der Machtübernahme begann der Widerstand verschiedenster Gruppen gegen die Nationalsozialisten. In der Zeit des Nationalsozialismus selbst beschränkte sich der Widerstand, der immer mit Lebensgefahr verbunden war, auf eine verschwindend kleine Minderheit der deutschen Bevölkerung, wohingegen dieser Widerstand in den im Zweiten Weltkrieg besetzten Gebieten, beispielsweise im Partisanenkrieg, größere Ausmaße angenommen hatte. Kurz nach der Machtübernahme der NSDAP waren vor allem kommunistische, sozialdemokratische und andere linke Gruppen aktiv. Diese wurden jedoch innerhalb weniger Jahre durch die Gestapo und die SS stark geschwächt. Im Reich konnte beispielsweise der katholische Bischof von Münster und Kardinal Clemens August Graf von Galen durch seine öffentliche Verurteilung der Morde an den Behinderten dazu beitragen, dass die Aktion T4 von den Nationalsozialisten eingestellt wurde. Einzelpersonen der evangelischen Bekennenden Kirche wie etwa Pastor Martin Niemöller oder Dietrich Bonhoeffer schlossen sich nach Ausbruch des Zweiten Weltkrieges Widerstandskreisen an. Bonhoeffer musste wie viele andere NS-Gegner seinen Mut im KZ mit dem Leben bezahlen. Der kommunistische Einzelkämpfer Georg Elser verübte am 8. November 1939 im Münchner Bürgerbräukeller ein Bombenattentat auf Hitler, das dieser aber überlebte, weil er den Saal unerwartet kurz vor der mit einem Zeitzünder eingestellten Detonation der Bombe verließ. Elser wurde bald gefasst und im April 1945 im KZ Dachau ermordet. Die Münchner studentische Widerstandsgruppe Weiße Rose um die Geschwister Hans und Sophie Scholl rief in mehreren Flugblättern zum Widerstand gegen das NS-Regime auf. Außerdem suchte diese Gruppe Kontakt zu Widerstandskreisen in der Wehrmacht. Die bedeutendsten Mitglieder der Gruppe wurden. Im Februar 1943 gefasst und vom Volksgerichtshof unter dem Vorsitz des berüchtigten Richters Roland Freisler zum Tode verurteilt und kurze Zeit später hingerichtet. Im Kölner Raum traten die Edelweißpiraten auf, einige Gruppen von aus der bündischen und kommunistischen Tradition kommenden Jugendlichen, die sich zunächst gegen die Uniformität der Hitler-Jugend wandten, im Lauf des Krieges aber auch zu konkreten Widerstandsaktionen übergingen, die bis hin zu Sabotageakten reichten. Die Widerstandsgruppe Rote Kapelle bestand aus verschiedenen unabhängigen Gruppen, die auf mehreren Ebenen gegen das Regime arbeitete. Der vereinzelt und vergleichsweise selten vorkommende Widerstand von Privatpersonen, der sich eher im Stillen abspielte, entsprang oft einer moralischen Abscheu gegen die Taten des Regimes oder aus Mitleid mit den Opfern. Er reichte von der Verweigerung des Hitlergrußes bis hin zur verbotenen Versorgung mit Lebensmitteln für Zwangsarbeiter oder dem Verstecken von Verfolgten, meist Juden. Hitler überlebte mehrere Anschläge, darunter das bis heute bekannteste Attentat vom 20. Juli 1944, das vom militärischen Widerstand, der auch Kontakt zur Widerstandsgruppe Kreisauer Kreis hatte, organisiert worden war. Im Anschluss an das Sprengstoffattentat, das von Oberst Claus Schenk Graf von Stauffenberg durchgeführt wurde, kam es in Berlin in der „Operation Walküre“ zu einem Putschversuch, der aber nach dem Bekanntwerden von Hitlers Überleben schnell in sich zusammenfiel und niedergeschlagen wurde. Die unmittelbaren Akteure des Putschversuchs, Mitglieder der Wehrmacht, unter ihnen auch Stauffenberg selbst, wurden noch in der Nacht vom 20. auf den 21. Juli 1944 erschossen. Im Zuge der folgenden Ermittlungen kam es zur Entdeckung weiterer Umsturzpläne aus den Jahren 1938 bis 1944. Bis zum Kriegsende wurden in Prozessen vor dem Volksgerichtshof, die anfangs in Ausschnitten in der Wochenschau gezeigt wurden, über 200 Personen im Zusammenhang mit dem Attentat vom 20. Juli zum Tode verurteilt. Mehreren populären Generälen (u. a. Erwin Rommel, Günther von Kluge), die in den Verdacht der Mitwisserschaft gerieten, wurde der Ehrensuizid nahegelegt. Wichtige exekutive Instanzen der Verfolgung vor allem des innerdeutschen Widerstands waren die Gestapo – Kurzwort (Akronym) für die Geheime Staatspolizei – und der Volksgerichtshof. Widerstand leisteten auch in Deutschland oder im Exil lebende Künstler wie der kritische Schriftsteller und Dramatiker Bertolt Brecht und andere, die sich mit ihren Mitteln – meist publizistisch – gegen das NS-Regime wandten. Neben dem Widerstand in Deutschland entstanden nach Kriegsbeginn auch in den besetzten Gebieten Widerstandsgruppen wie zum Beispiel die Polnische Heimatarmee oder die Résistance in Frankreich. Sie lieferten den Deutschen unter deren Besatzung erbitterten Widerstand im Partisanenkrieg, der vor allem in den Balkanstaaten Jugoslawien, Albanien und Griechenland sowie in Polen (Warschauer Aufstand) besonders effektiv war, allerdings auch äußerst grausame Vergeltungsaktionen der deutschen Besatzer nach sich zog – wie etwa massenhafte Geiselerschießungen von Zivilisten. Insbesondere im besetzten Polen wurde sehr häufig wahllos die Bevölkerung ganzer Dörfer und Städte als Vergeltungsakte für geleisteten Widerstand ermordet. Von den Alliierten wurde der Widerstand in Deutschland, selbst, anders als der in den besetzten Gebieten, so gut wie nicht unterstützt, vielmehr führte das alliierte Kriegsziel einer bedingungslosen Kapitulation zu einer indirekten Solidarisierung mit der Führung und ließ auch nach einem Staatsstreich kaum günstigere Friedensbedingungen erwarten. Judenvernichtung und andere Massenmorde miniatur|Vernichtungslager Auschwitz-Birkenau Anhänger der Linksparteien, Zeugen Jehovas und oppositionell eingestellte Jugendliche waren schon vor Kriegsbeginn als politisch unerwünschte Gruppen verfolgt und zu Tausenden ermordet worden. Die Ermordung von Bevölkerungsgruppen aus Gründen der „Rassenhygiene“ begann noch vor dem Krieg mit dem Massenmord an deutschen Behinderten. Die „Aktion T4“ wurde ab Kriegsbeginn auch mit Mangel an Lazarettplätzen begründet und als „Euthanasie“ verschleiert. Die „Behandlung“ – Ermordung – der dazu ausgesuchten Behinderten wurde mit ihrer Arbeitsunfähigkeit begründet. Dazu wurden Fachabteilungen psychiatrischer Anstalten an etwa 30 Orten für die Tötungen umgebaut. Die Ermordung geschah auch auf dem Transport in abgedichteten LKWs mit deren Abgasen. Die Leichen wurden verbrannt, ihre Angehörigen erhielten falsche Todesbescheinigungen. Die Täter wurden danach als Spezialisten in den Todesfabriken in Osteuropa eingesetzt. Der Holocaust, der systematische Völkermord an etwa sechs Millionen Juden und „Judenmischlingen“, darunter über drei Millionen Polen und 1,8 Millionen Kindern, war das größte Verbrechen der Nationalsozialisten. Er begann mit Massenerschießungen von Juden und polnischen Führungskräften durch besondere „Einsatzgruppen“ im Polenfeldzug. Es folgten großangelegte Deportationen („Umsiedelung“) und Internierungen in Ghettos und Arbeitslager, wo bereits Hunderttausende als Zwangsarbeiter umkamen. Dorthin wurden auch deutsche und österreichische Juden deportiert; mit Massakern wie dem in Babyn Jar (29./30. September 1941) und Riga (29. November – 1. Dezember 1941) wurden überfüllte Ghettos für nachrückende Judentransporte geleert. Mit dem Krieg gegen die Sowjetunion 1941–1945 weiteten sich die Judenmorde zum flächendeckenden Völkermord aus. Zur Durchführung der Aktion Reinhardt ab Juni 1941 wurden drei Vernichtungslager eingerichtet; ab Dezember 1941 begannen die ersten Morde in Gaswagen nach dem Vorbild der Aktion T4. Damit sollte die Wirkung von Giftgas getestet werden, um effektiver töten zu können und moralische Skrupel der Mörder bei Massenerschießungen zu vermeiden. Auf der geheimen Wannseekonferenz am 20. Januar 1942 organisierten Vertreter aller wichtigen NS-Behörden die begonnene „Endlösung der Judenfrage“ im Detail und verabredeten europaweite Deportationen von bis zu 11 Millionen Juden in die osteuropäischen Ghettos und Lager. Bis Sommer 1942 waren die Krematorien im KZ Auschwitz-Birkenau fertiggestellt; nun wurden die Massenmorde auf industrielle Vergasung konzentriert. Die Verwertung des Eigentums der etwa drei Millionen Vergasten wurde bis ins Detail geregelt. Außer den Juden betrachtete die nationalsozialistische Rassenpolitik auch „Zigeuner“, Slawen oder Homosexuelle als „lebensunwert“ bzw. als „rassisch minderwertig“. Diese Gruppen – die größte unter ihnen etwa 2,5 bis 4 Millionen sowjetische Kriegsgefangene – wurden ebenfalls massenhaft ermordet, teilweise ebenfalls in den Vernichtungslagern. Hauptgrund für diese Verbrechen war die Rassen- und Lebensraum-Ideologie, die Hitler 1924 in „Mein Kampf“ dargelegt hatte und die seit 1939 in einem Weltkrieg verwirklicht wurde. Die NS-Herrscher versuchten, ihre Verbrechen möglichst geheim zu halten und mit Euphemismen wie Umsiedlung oder Sonderbehandlung zu tarnen. Die Deutschen erfuhren durch private Berichte und Andeutungen in Medien dennoch genug Details, um auf den organisierten Judenmord schließen zu können. Das spurlose Verschwinden jüdischer Nachbarn, das Ziel ihrer öffentlichen Abtransporte wurde wahrgenommen, aber nicht weiter hinterfragt. Der Satz „du kommst sonst ins KZ“ war seit 1933 ein Drohwort für fast jeden. Gerüchte über die Lager „im Osten“ kamen mit den Fronturlaubern praktisch in jedes Dorf, alliierte Rundfunksender, die trotz Verbot gehört wurden, meldeten die Massenmorde. Der polnische Geheimdienst lieferte den Briten bereits 1942 den Beweis für den Massenmord in Auschwitz. Die ständigen Angriffe gegen jüdische Bevölkerungsteile seit April 1933 wurden zum Teil passiv akzeptiert und von den Nutznießern begrüßt. Enteignungsartige „Arisierungen“ selbst kleinster Geschäfte oder Betriebe hatten immer Nutznießer und geschahen vor den Augen der örtlichen Bevölkerung. Gegenüber der Mittäterschaft oder Gleichgültigkeit der meisten Deutschen waren Rettungsaktionen für Juden eine seltene Ausnahme. Oskar Schindler bewahrte rund 1.200 jüdische Zwangsarbeiter aus Krakau vor der Ermordung. Das von der Bekennenden Kirche 1938 eingerichtete Büro Grüber verhalf vor allem Judenchristen bis zu seiner Schließung 1940 heimlich zur Ausreise. In den Nürnberger Prozessen wurden nur führende Personen unter anderem wegen Verbrechen gegen die Menschheit und Kriegsverbrecher verurteilt. Eine wirkliche Aufarbeitung der NS-Verbrechen und ihrer Ermöglichung begann in Westdeutschland erst um 1960. Seit 1945 hat die Holocaustleugnung eine dauerhafte und internationale Tradition. Zwangsarbeiter und Beutekinder Hunderttausende Menschen aus den besetzten Gebieten, insbesondere aus Polen, den Balkanländern und der Sowjetunion, wurden ins Reichsgebiet als Zwangsarbeiter entführt. Viele von ihnen überlebten den Zweiten Weltkrieg nicht. Die Kinder der Zwangsarbeiterinnen wurden in auf Himmlers Befehl eingerichtete „Ausländerkinderpflegestätten“ gebracht, die kein anderes Ziel hatten, als diese „unerwünschten“ Kinder unbemerkt von der Öffentlichkeit verkümmern zu lassen. Daneben wurden zehntausende polnische Kinder, die die „rassischen Merkmale“ als Germanen/Arier aus Sicht der Nazis erfüllten, ihren Familien weggenommen und nach Deutschland deportiert, von denen die wenigsten nach dem Krieg zu ihren Eltern zurückkehren konnten. Andere, die die rassischten Merkmale nicht erfüllten, wurden massenhaft in Konzentrationslagern ermordet. Der bekannteste Fall dürfte der der Deportation zehntausender Kinder aus der Gegend um Zamość – in der Deutsche aus dem Baltikum und Bessarabien angesiedelt wurden – nach Auschwitz sein. Medien Filme ? ? Siehe auch * Sprache des Nationalsozialismus * Nationalsozialistische Europapläne * Faschismus in Europa bis 1945 * NS-Forschung Literatur * Jörg Baberowski und Anselm Doering-Manteuffel: Ordnung durch Terror. Bonn 2006, ISBN 3-8012-0368-9. * Wolfgang Benz, Hermann Graml, Hermann Weiß (Hrsg.): Enzyklopädie des Nationalsozialismus. dtv, München 1997, ISBN 3-423-33007-4. (kompaktes Handbuch und Lexikon) * Wolfgang Benz: Geschichte des Dritten Reiches. C.H. Beck, München 2000; dtv, München 2003, ISBN 3-423-30882-6. (knappes Überblicks- und Standardwerk) * Karl Dietrich Bracher: Die deutsche Diktatur. Entstehung, Struktur, Folgen des Nationalsozialismus. Kiepenheuer & Witsch, Köln 1993, ISBN 3-462-02249-0. (ausführliches Standardwerk) * Martin Broszat, Norbert Frei: Das Dritte Reich im Überblick. Chronik – Ereignisse – Zusammenhänge. 3. Auflage. Piper, München 1992, ISBN 3-492-11091-6. * Michael Burleigh: Die Zeit des Nationalsozialismus. Eine Gesamtdarstellung. 2. Auflage, Fischer, Frankfurt am Main 2000, ISBN 3-10-009005-5. (Die englische Originalausgabe erhielt 2001 den Samuel Johnson Prize for Non-Fiction; Rezensionen.) * Richard J. Evans: Das Dritte Reich – Band 1: Aufstieg, Band 2: Diktatur. DVA, Frankfurt am Main 2004 (aus dem Englischen von Holger Fliessbach und Udo Rennert; Original: The Coming of the Third Reich, 2004), ISBN 3-421-05652-8. (umfassende und fundierte Gesamtdarstellung insgesamt 3 Bde.) * Richard J. Evans: Das Dritte Reich – Band 2: Diktatur. Frankfurt am Main 2006, ISBN 3-421-05653-6 (Original: The Third Reich in Power 1933–1939, London 2005, ISBN 1-59420-074-2). * Richard J. Evans: The Third Reich at War: How the Nazis Led Germany from Conquest to Disaster. Penguin Verlag, London a. 2008. * Jürgen W. Falter: Hitlers Wähler. München 1991, ISBN 3-406-35232-4. (nach wie vor das Standardwerk zur Zusammensetzung der NSDAP-Wählerschaft) * Klaus Hildebrand: Das Dritte Reich. 7. Aufl. München 2009 (Oldenbourg Grundriss der Geschichte, Bd. 17). ISBN 978-3-486-59200-9. (Standardwerk) * Walther Hofer (Hrsg.): Der Nationalsozialismus. Dokumente 1933–1945. Frankfurt am Main 1981, ISBN 3-596-26084-1. * Ian Kershaw: Der NS-Staat. Geschichtsinterpretationen und Kontroversen im Überblick. 3. Auflage. Rowohlt, Reinbek bei Hamburg 2002, ISBN 3-499-60796-4. (Wegweiser durch die Veröffentlichungen zum Thema) * Eberhard Kolb: Die Weimarer Republik. 7. Auflage, München 2009 (Oldenbourg Grundriss der Geschichte, Bd. 16). ISBN 978-3-486-58870-5. (Standardwerk) * Ernst Piper: Kurze Geschichte des Nationalsozialismus von 1919 bis heute. Hoffmann und Campe, Hamburg 2007, ISBN 3-455-50024-2. * Ulrich Sander: Mörderisches Finale – NS-Verbrechen bei Kriegsende. PapyRossa, Köln 2008, ISBN 3-89438-388-7. * Michael Ruck: Bibliographie zum Nationalsozialismus. Bund-Verlag, Köln 1995, ISBN 3-7663-2355-5. * William L. Shirer: Aufstieg und Fall des Dritten Reiches. 4 Bände, 1960–1961. * Christoph Strohm: Die Kirchen im Dritten Reich. C.H. Beck, München 2011, ISBN 978-3-406-61224-4. * Hans-Ulrich Wehler: Deutsche Gesellschaftsgeschichte. Vierter Band: Vom Beginn des Ersten Weltkrieges bis zur Gründung der beiden deutschen Staaten 1914–1949. C.H. Beck, München 2003, ISBN 3-406-32264-6. * Hermann Weiß (Hrsg.): Biographisches Lexikon zum Dritten Reich, Frankfurt am Main 2002, ISBN 3-596-13086-7 Weblinks * [http://www.dhm.de/lemo/html/nazi/index.html Das NS-Regime] (1933–1939), Deutsches Historisches Museum Online * * [http://www.bpb.de/publikationen/01646950938424722470412600973617,0,0,Nationalsozialismus_II.html Nationalsozialismus II]. Informationen zur politischen Bildung, Heft 266, Bonn 2004. * [http://www.bpb.de/themen/XNLHOF,0,0,Nationalsozialismus_und_Zweiter_Weltkrieg.html Nationalsozialismus und Zweiter Weltkrieg]. Dossier der Bundeszentrale für politische Bildung, Bonn 2005. * Übersichtskarten zum Stimmenanteil der NSDAP bei den Reichstagswahlen in den einzelnen Wahlkreisen während der Weimarer Republik Einzelnachweise, Quellen Kategorie:Nationalsozialismus Kategorie:Deutsches Reich (1933–1945) Kategorie:Überblick